Fight For You (Remake)
by kkuldawn
Summary: [REMAKE] [Last Chap UP!]Tentang Jongin, si gadis bermahkota Pink magneta dengan tubuh memampai berlapis kulit tan seksi. Tentang Sehun, pria pale dengan wajah poker face. Saling jatuh cinta, namun terhalang oleh sebuah hal. Dan Sehun akan menghancurkan segala rintangan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, karena ia yakin, Kim Jongin hanya milik Oh Sehun. a Hunkai fanfiction. GS!Kai
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Fight for You [Remake]

Editor: OShendyF

Cast(s): Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Other.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romace

Rate: Mature

Disclaimer: Cast belong to **GOD**. Story line belong to **Bang Kise Ganteng**.

Warning: GS!Some, Typo(s), AU, and manymore.

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Incheon Airport.**

Terlihat ramai hilir mudik orang yang berlalu lalang. Ditengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang, terlihat seorang pria bermasker yang sedang mengangkat papan putih dengan nama 'Sehun' lengkap dengan lambang pusaran angin.

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh jangkung melangkah dengan ringan menuju pria bermasker tadi. Dari mana saja dia, fikirnya. Masalahnya, pria ini sudah menunggunya selama dua jam penuh disini. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah sang pria masih bisa tersenyum tenang setelah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Lama." Gumamnya. Lantas pergi meninggalkan pria tadi dengan supirnya yang tengah mengangkat koper-koper miliknya.

.

.

.

"Oseoseyo, Sehun-ie."

Wanita paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang awet muda tengah menyambut putra bungsunya yang diketahui bernama Sehun tadi dengan hangat. Tak lupa ia memeluk erat serta mencium putra bungsunya dengan penuh haru guna melepas rindu. Wajar saja, karena mereka sudah 7 tahun tak bertemu. Ya, itu disebabkan Sehun yang tinggal di London bersama kakeknya, Oh Hyunjong.

"Eomo-nim, berhenti menciuminya terus." Tegur seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam raven, berbeda dengan adiknya yang berambut blonde.

"Ah, maafkan, Ibu." Jiyeon –ibu dari Oh bersaudara- terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai tak melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang buah hati sedari tadi. Saking senangnya, ia sampai lupa bahwa putra bungsunya itu perlu istirahat setelah sampai ke Seoul. Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Jiyeon lanjut berbicara, "Ayo-ayo, Sehun-ie. Ibu akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

"Hn." Jawab Sehun dengan gumamannya yang memiliki sejuta arti. Sedangkan Jiyeon dan Sejong hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat perubahan Sehun. Ya, Sehun sudah berubah. Dia sudah bukan bocah kecil yang manja dan riang seperti dulu.

* * *

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Masih tetap sama, batinnya. Aromanya, warna dindingnya, bahkan foto-fotonya 7 tahun silam masih terpajang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Ibunya pasti rajin menyuruh orang membersihkan kamarnya secara rutin.

Lantas ia berjalan mendekat ke ranjang King Size miliknya. Bahkan ibunya masih menggunakan bed cover dengan gambar Barcelona. Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Itu adalah klub sepak bola yang ia sukai. Bahkan ia sampai rela terlambat pergi kesekolah karena menonton bola sampai jam 4 pagi.

Ia merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di kasur. Memandangi plafon kamar miliknya. Itu dulu. Dulu. Sebelum ia ikut dan tinggal bersama kakeknya di Inggris.

Keluarga Oh itu adalah tipe orang-orang berperangai keras, termasuk Oh Hyunjong. Dia diajarkan disiplin dan pekerja keras. Saat Sehun mengeluh tentang sesuatu yang memberatkannya, maka selalu memutar otak untuk membuatnya melakukan apapun. Termasuk bagaimana caranya egois.

Ia lelah dengan semua itu. Jadi, pemuda itu memilih menutup matanya dan terlelap ditelan mimpi baru yang mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan dari mimpi sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Hening.

Diruangan itu hanya terdengar dentingan logam yang beradu dengan piring. Salah satu peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Oh, berbicara ketika sedang makan adalah hal yang tabu.

Selesai makan, ibu Sehun pergi kedapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan pencuci mulut yang telah ia buat. Sedangkan para pelayan dirumahnya mulai mengutipi piring kotor dan segera kembali kedapur setelah memberi hormat kepada majikannya.

Tak lama kemudian Jiyeon datang dengan dua orang pelayan dengan baki ditangan mereka. Sehun mendengus ketika melihat beberapa aneka pencuci mulut yang ada dimeja makan.

"Ibu terlalu berlebihan." Katanya sambil mencomot pie-apple-susu di depan Sejong.

"Hm, ini tak berlebihan, kok." Ucap Jiyeon sambil melihat makanan yang dibuatnya. "Ini jugakan untukmu, Hun-ie. Ayo-ayo dimakan."

Sang kepala keluarga, Gikwang hampir saja terkekeh geli melihat tingkah istrinya yang tak berubah, padahal mereka sudah berumur kepala lima. Namun tetap saja ia harus menjaga image seorang kepala keluarga Oh, apalagi didepan kedua anaknya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu disekolah baru. Kau bisa langsung masuk besok." Gikwang mulai bicara.

"Kurasa Sehun masih perlu istirahat, Ayah." Sejong menyahut. "Ah, maaf aku selesai lebih dulu. Aku masih harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen." Gikwang mengangguk singkat.

"Kurasa Sejong benar. Sehun masih perlu banyak istirahat." Jiyeon menatap wajah putra bungsunya yang tengah memakan salad buah. "Sebaiknya kau masuk lusa saja, ne, Sehun-ie. Ibukan masih kangen~" Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Baiklah."

"Hn." Ia memberikan senyum tipis kepada Ibunya. "Kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Seoul sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Jika dulu kota ini tak begitu dipadati dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit maka sekarang disetiap jalan yang ia lalui maka akan ditemukan gedung-gedung besar.

Ia tak menggunakan mobil mewahnya saat ini. Ia hanya berjalan kaki. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, dan langit tampak tak bersahabat lagi. Kemana perginya matahari yang memayungi kota Seoul tadi, batinnya.

Karena tak kuat menahan dahaganya, Sehun memilih mampir ke minimarket terdekat. Membeli minuman dan beberapa soda untuk simpanannya dirumah. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya, sehingga tak sadar diluar hujan mulai mengguyur kota kelahirannya. Sehun berdecak kesal, seharusnya ia tadi langsung pulang kerumah.

Jadi Sehun memilih menunggu didepan emperan minimarket tadi. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Banyak orang yang singgah ditempat yang sama dengannya guna berteduh dari guyuran air hujan. Sehun mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan sekitarnya, tentu saja. Ia sangat tak suka keramaian, apalagi sekarang ini banyak gadis-gadis yang menggerling genit kepadanya lalu terkikik tak jelas. Sehun mendengus kesal. Tidak di London tidak di Korea, semua gadis pasti akan begitu.

Lalu matanya bergulir memandang seorang gadis yang baru saja berdiri disampingnya. Dia melirik sang gadis melalui ekor matanya, gadis itu tampak sedang mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit lepek karena air hujan. Dark Pink, huh. Sehun mendengus. Tak menyangka jaman sekarang masih ada saja gadis dengan rambut nyentrik begitu. Norak!

Ia sedikit melirik kearah gadis tadi, dan tertegun. Gadis disampingnya ini begitu cantik, dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung yang tak terlalu tinggi dan bibir tebalnya yang berpoles lipgloss berwarna nude. Tidak norak juga, batinnya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya saat ini, gadis itu seolah menjadi magnet, yang membuat ia terus menerus menarik perhatian Sehun untuk menatapnya. Dadanya sedikit berdegub, ketika melihat penampilan gadis ini. Dress putih selututnya dengan sepatu pants. Sangat cocok dikenakannya. Lalu ia menatap wajah itu. Kulitnya yang coklat terbakar matahari, dengan manic cokelat kelam yang tampak kosong. Eh?

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, sebuah limousine hitam berhenti didepannya. Seorang pelayan –kalau ia tidak salah- keluar membawa payung untuk gadis disampingnya. Sang gadis hanya diam dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu penumpang. Lalu mobil tersebut membelah jalanan dibawah tetes-tetes air hujan yang mulai reda.

Sehun berjalan pelan kerumahnya, mengingat setiap detail wajah gadis tadi. Dan kini baru dia sadari satu hal. Gadis itu tak menatapnya sepanjang ia berdiri disamping Sehun.

Tidak, walau hanya sekejap. Entah mengapa Sehun sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

* * *

"Oh Sehun, Bagabseubnida."

Sehun memperkenalkan diri didepan seluruh murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya mulai dari hari ini. Onyx-nya menatap satu persatu siswa sampai berhenti karena mendapati makhluk creepy yang begitu bersemangat menatapnya.

"Kau bisa duduk didepan Tuan Park, Tuan Oh.."

Yoo Inna, menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong didepan pria yang masih menatap Sehun. Pemuda tersebut mengernyit heran saat melihat Sehun duduk di bangku depannya dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, namun suara Yoo Inna sang guru biologi kembali mengudara.

* * *

Sehun menatap jengah pria bersurai ikal didepannya. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan selama 10 menit itu pula pemuda dihadapannya ini menatapnya.

Kadang ia mengernyitkan alis, mengelus dagu dan blablabla.. Semua gerak-geriknya terlihat konyol dimata Sehun. Dan yang tak kalah konyol adalah pertanyaan pemuda itu..

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja Dobby Pabo." Ucapnya ketus.

"Hwaa.. benarkah? Benarkah?"

Sehun lebih memilih membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, membiarkan pertanyaan Park Chanyeol menguap entah kemana. Dan itu merupakan hal yang tepat, karena sekarang ia melihat sosok dark pink diantara hijaunya daun.

Itu gadis yang ia temui kemarin sore.

Tak tahu kenapa Sehun sangat senang menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Di Seoul International High School.

Ia terus menatap gadis itu sampai sadar bahwa sang gadis tidak sendirian. Ada gadis lain yang menemaninya. Gadis berambut sewarna wine dengan eyeliner disekitar kelopak matanya yang sipit.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Pemuda didepannya berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun, membuat dirinya menjadi sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian dikelas ini.

"Yang berambut dark pink? Atau wine?" Pemuda didepannya lagi-lagi bertanya walau masih diacuhkan Sehun.

"Jangan mendekatinya!" Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol naik beberapa oktaf.

"Apa urusanmu?" Sehun bertanya sarkatis sambil bersedakap dada. Ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut dark pink diluar sana.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu. Dia gadisnya Kris. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengannya."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit. "Mungkin kau benar, aku tertarik dengannya." Chanyeol sedikit kurang mengerti maksud teman lamanya itu. Ia menatap sehun yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut dark pink diluar sana. "Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Jongin dan kuingatkan jangan mendekatinya apalagi jatuh cinta padanya. Cukup sudah banyak korban gara-gara gadis itu." Sehun mengernyitkan alis ketika mendengar nada tidak suka dari perkataan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku hanya bilang tertarik, dan bukan mencintainya." Katanya pelan.

Tapi aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu.

Jadi… Apa sebutan yang tepat untuk itu? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau, cinta dibawah hujan!

Hei, Kim Jongin?

.

Jongin bukannya tidak sadar bahwa pria yang diatas tadi terus-menerus menatapnya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Beruntunglah Baekhyun langsung menariknya pergi dari tempat itu beranjak ke kelas.

* * *

Sehun membolak-balikan buku fisika-nya. Pemuda itu telah mempelajari semuanya sebelum ia masuk kesekolah barunya. Kekeknya dengan rutin membelikannya buku pelajaran agar cucunya tersebut juga bisa belajar layaknya anak sekolah pada umunya.

Di London, Sehun hanya home schooling selama beberapa bulan setelah ia mengusai semua materi dengan baik.

Fikiran pemuda itu sedang tidak berada ditempatnya sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang.

 _'Cukup sudah banyak korban gara-gara gadis itu.'_

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti atas perkataan sahabat lamanya itu. lelaki itu beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Fikiran-fikiran aneh tentang gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui berseliweran dibenaknya.

Sehun menutup dengan kasar pintu balkon sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur. Lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dialam mimpinya.

* * *

"Kris-geh~"

Jongin sedikit melenguh saat Kris tak henti-hentinya melumat bibirnya. Gadis itu sedikit menepuk bahu Kris agar setidaknya kekasihnya itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka barang sejenak.

Kris memeluk penuh protektif tubuh semampai kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu menumpu dagunya dibahu Jongin yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kau jadi gadis yang baik kan selama aku pergi?" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam manik mahini didepannya. Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat Kris memeluknya lagi.

"Kris-ge, aku harus pulang."

"Kau akan menginap disini!" Jongin tahu perkataan Kris adalah mutlak untuknya. Jika pria itu telah mengeluarkan perintahnya, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain menurutinya.

* * *

Mentari pagi mulai menyembul malu-malu dari peraduannya. Kicauan burung-burung ikut menandakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk memulai aktivitas.

Namun sepertinya tidak untuk pemuda yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya saat ini. Park Chanyeol tampak tidak memerdulikan teriakan sang ibu yang sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi. Malah remaja berumur 17 tahun ini makin mengeratkan bungkusan selimut pada tubuh tegapnya. Suara Sandara yang sejak tadi berteriak bagaikan suara music yang semakin menenggelamkannya dalam mimpi.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin hari ini dia libur." Youngbae –ayah tercinta Park Chanyeol– telah biasa mendengar teriakan pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia dengan santai membaca koran sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam buatan istrinya.

"Ini masih hari kamis, tidak mungkin libur." Sandara menggeram sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah kamar putra semata wayangnya. "Chanyeol! Cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat."

Sandara menggedor pintu Chanyeol tanpa ampun, membuat sang empunya terganggu.

"Chanyeol!"

"Yaa.. menyebalkan sekali!" gumamnya seraya mengambil handuk lantas berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Chanyeol datang kesekolah dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam. Semalaman suntuk pemuda itu menonton bola di kedai paman Ilkook bersama Chen dan Luhan. Dan, beginilah akhirnya. Ia harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar walaupun tidak ingin.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika ia menguap. Rasa kantuk itu tak juga hilang walaupun ia sudah membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol tidak akan takut dengan nilai akademiknya jika ia sejenius Joonmyeon. Biarpun tukang tidur akut, namun anak Kim itu merupakan makhluk paling jenius yang dikenalnya. Ia terkadang iri dengan kapasitas otak pemuda dengan senyuman malaikat itu.

Dan lagi, Chanyeok harus mempercayai bahwa ada sejuta keajaiban diantara kekurangan. Contohnya, ya seperti Joonmyeon itu.

Ia sedikit melirik bangku didepannya. Sehun disana dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinga-nya. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan music yang terdengar dari i-Pad miliknya.

Chanyeol memilih keluar dari kelasnya. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju atap sekolah. Bolos beberapa mata pelajaran sekali-kali tidak apa-apakan?

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya. Lantunan nada yang ada di i-Pad miliknya sudah berhenti dari tadi. Masih ada sekitar 5 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal difikiran remaja berumur 17 tahun ini.

Bunyi deritan besi dengan ubin menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas XI IPA4. Sehun mengacuhkan semua pandangan itu, melangkah dengan santainya melewati Kim Hanbyul yang baru masuk.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, kau ingin kemana?"

"Maafkan saya, seonsae. Saya merasa tak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat di UKS."

* * *

Sehun sangat beruntung, karena saat dia memasuki ruang UKS tempat ini sangat sepi. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membuang segala macam khayalannya tatkala indra pendengarnya menangkap keributan diluar pintu masuk UKS.

"Untung ada kau, Jongin-ssi! Kau memang seperti malaikat penyelamat!"

Sehun sedikit menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya ketika mendengar nama 'Jongin' disebut. Lelaki itu hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas bahwa 'Jongin' yang barusan didengarnya adalah Jongin yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Dan terlihatlah dua orang berbeda gender yang satunya sangat familiar dimata Sehun. Gadis berambut dark pink.

"Uhm, kau bisa obati lukamu sendiri, Zitao-ssi!"

Jongin memberi cairan antiseptic kepada Zitao agar lelaki itu mengobati luka lecet di kakinya. Pria berambut dark Blonde itu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sehun masih memperhatikan keduanya dari tempatnya, memperhatikan Jongin lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu terkadang ragu-ragu dalam gerakkannya. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menyentuh Zitao. Saat pria berambut dark Blonde itu meringis sakit, Jongin akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sebelum menariknya cepat.

Entah mengapa, kemisteriusan yang ada pada gadis itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuknya. Sehun ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ingin berbicara dengannya. Dan ingin dipandang dengan pandangan puppy teduhnya yang penuh misteri.

"Zitao-ssi, aku harus kembali kekelas. Sepertinya jam olahraga sudah usai." Suara Jongin mengalun pelan. Lembut dan nyaring seperti bunyi gemerincing lonceng ditelinga Sehun.

Huang Zitao menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Jarang sekali ia bisa berbicara dengan gadis impiannya dan sekarang, ketika saat-saat yang dinanti itu telah datang, gadis itu malah menjauh.

Jongin mengerti perubahan raut wajah Zitao yang berubah drastis. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak boleh sering-sering melanggar aturannya sendiri.

Jangan pernah mendekati laki-laki lain apalagi jatuh cinta padanya. Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. _Hanya aku yang boleh kau lihat._

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir ingatan tentang kata-kata yang Kris ucapkan padanya pertama kali.

Jongin dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu tanpa menoleh kearah Tao yang kini menatap kecut punggungnya. Dan –

…tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

* * *

Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang seperti Sehun bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermalas-malasan di UKS sana. Chanyeol menatap bangku tempat Sehun duduk dengan penuh dendam sebelum mengambil tas pria itu dan menemui si empunya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia telah sampai diruangan serba putih itu. Segera saja ia masuk kedalamnya dan melihat Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan jendela.

"Ohmaja.." Ia menggeram rendah, mencoba menggertak lelaki berhelaian blonde itu. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari sahabat karibnya itu. "Hei, OhMaja-Sehun. Enak sekali kau bersantai sedangkan aku menyalin –"

"Chanyeol!" Panggilan Sehun kepadanya memotong muntahan kalimat yang akan diucapkan pria bermata almond itu. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana Kim Jongin itu?"

Chanyeol berjalan pelan kearah Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit ia julurkan kearah jendela, dan akhirnya pemuda berambut ikal itu tahu siapa objek perhatian Sehun sejak tadi.

Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol sedikit menatap Sehun sebelum bersuara. "Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan tertarik apalagi jatuh cinta padanya."

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum kembali lagi melihat Jongin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya dibawah sana.

"Mungkin, kau terlambat mengatakannya." Sehun bekata pelan. Bibirnya tertarik pelan, membentuk satu senyuman simpul. "Dia sudah menyeretku lebih dulu dalam pesonanya sebelum kami saling mengenal."

Sehun menghilangkan senyumnya saat Jongin menaiki sebuah mobil –yang sama seperti malam itu– dan menghilang beberapa saat kemudian. Sehun kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

"Kau terlihat menjijikkan berekspresi seperti itu." Sehun berkata sarkas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang belum berubah juga sejak pria itu membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol merengut imut, sebelum memasang wajah serius ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Sehun barusan. "Tadi… kau mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Jongin-ie?"

Alis Sehun menungkik tajam saat mendengar embel –ie– dari bibir pemuda jangkung satu ini. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka saat Chanyeol menambahkan kata itu di belakang nama Jongin. Namun, pemuda poker-face ini hanya diam saja dan menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

Tak lama kemudian helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya, seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Sehun adalah hal yang paling sakral dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

"Akan aku beritahu, tapi traktir aku Bossam sampai puas! Deal?" Sehun hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Jadi cepat! Ceritakan padaku!" Perintah Sehun ketika mereka telah sampai di kedai mie yang tak jauh dari pekarangan SIHS.

Chanyeol merengut kesal, "aku bahkan belum menyentuh bossamku sedikitpun."

Sehun mendengus pelan, pria itu menopang dagu pada tumpuan tangannya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kuah ramyun. Chanyeol dengan santai melahap bossam dengan sesekali berdecak kagum saat merasakan kenikmatan dari makanan favorite-nya.

"Dulu, aku juga sempat tertarik dengannya." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya setelah ia selesai memakan habis miliknya. "Dia sangat cantik dan begitu lembut."

Sehun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap cerita Chanyeol. "Tapi kedatangan seseorang membuat semuanya berubah." Sehun menatap Chanyeol namun tak diacuhkan pria itu. "Kris Wu namanya."

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya ambigu, entah mengapa pria bernama Kris ini sedikit mengusiknya hanya dengan mendengar nama pemuda itu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, dahinya sedikit berkerut sebelum menjawab, "kekasih Jongin. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka, tapi semenjak pemuda itu hadir Jongin menjadi berubah."

Sehun masih diam mendengarkan, ia juga ikut penasaran dengan orang yang berstatus kekasih Sehun itu.

"Semua lelaki yang mendekati gadis itu perlahan mulai mundur. Termasuk aku!" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya, "aku tidak menegerti mengapa, tetapi tatapan Kris begitu dingin. Dia seperti… psikopat." Lelaki itu kemudian bergidik sendiri.

Tangan Sehun meraih segelas air yang berada dimeja mereka, menegaknya sedikit sebelum menaruhnya kembali.

"Dia jadi gadis pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Oh tidak! Ada gadis bermarga Byun bersamanya." Chanyeol dengan cepat meralat perkataannya kembali ketika kepala berambut ikalnya mengingat Baekhyun, -gadis yang selalu bersama Jongin selama ini.

Pembahasan ini membuat Sehun tambah tertarik ingin mengenal semua orang yang terlibat dengan Jongin, gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Kusarankan sebelum kau lebih jauh, sebaiknya berhenti memikirkan semua tentang Jongin."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol serta-merta langsung menoleh kearah samping saat mendengar suara bangku disampingnya bergeser. "Justru ini semakin membuatku tertarik." Pria itu mengambil dompetnya yang ada disaku celana dan membayar semua makanan mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk ceritamu, Dobby!"

* * *

Sehun tidak mengerti ini hanya kebetulan atau sebuah takdir. Teddy Lee selaku guru kimianya menyuruh pemuda berdarah Oh itu mengambil beberapa buku untuk bahan observasi di perpustakaan. Dan, saat itulah ia melihat Jongin yang tengah berjinjit mengambil buku yanga ada diatas rak yang sama dengannya.

Sang gadis tak menyadari tatapan pemuda itu padanya. Jongin malah berjalan kesudut lain ruangan dan mengambil bangku dari sana sebelum menaikinya.

Sehun masih melihatnya dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum Jongin menoleh dan begitu terkejut melihatnya. Kursi yang dinaikinya sedikit bergoyang dan hampir membuatnya jatuh sebelum Sehun dengan kecepatan cahaya berlari kearah gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

Pertama kalinya..

Sehun merasakan jantungnya yang terpompa cukup keras hanya karena bersentuhan dengan tangan berbalut kulit tan itu.

Jongin yang menyadari dirinya baik-baik saja segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan pelan.

Reaksi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

Sebelum Jongin benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya, pemuda itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan bibirnya, "Aku sedang mencari beberapa buku, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Jongin menoleh pelan menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan dimatanya. Gadis itu tampak berfikir pelan sebelum mengangguk dengan ragu, membuat seulas senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus.

* * *

Jongin tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang menghantuinya. Setelah perjumpaannya dengan pria yang bernama Oh Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat harinya sedikit berbeda.

Baekhyun –yang memang selalu bersamanya – hanya bisa mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan sikap Jongin. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu tampak berbeda.

Jongin lebih sering menutup mulutnya, ia lebih sering berdiam diri dan mendengarkan ocehan Barkhyun. Biasanya, Jongin akan sesekali membalasnya dengan guyonan garingnya. Tapi kali ini, gadis cantik itu hanya diam saja, ia hanya berbicara seadanya atau dalam sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak.

"Beberapa hari lagi, dia akan datang." Baekhyun membuka obrolan, menghapus keheningannya ada. Jongin menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya, "tiga atau dua hari lagi." Katanya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, jemari lentiknya mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada diatas meja, membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya hingga tandas setengahnya.

Jongin hanya diam, membiarkan perkataan Baekhyun menguap entah kemana. Barkhyun mendengus kesal, merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh Jongin. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Jongin menoleh dan memberi senyum terbaiknya kepada Baekhyun, "tidak ada."

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi." Tebak Baekhyun asal, "jadi katakan padaku, sebelum aku mencari tahunya sendiri." Gadis berumur tujuh belasan itu menarik lengan seragam Jongin, membuat tubuh sang gadis sedikit terguncang.

"Baiklah. Hentikan Baekhyun!" Jongin mencoba menghentikan kebrutalan Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengguncang tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan tubuh Jongin dari kukungan tangan rampingnya.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku." paksanya kemudian.

Jongin mempertemukan alisnya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh penasaran, "tapi janji ya, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun."

Baekhyun mendengar dengan seksama setiap rinci perkataan Jongin. Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun, membantunya mencari buku di perpustakaan. Dari segi cerita Jongin, pemuda itu termasuk orang yang menyenangkan.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini.

Setahu Baekhyun, Jongin termasuk orang yang susah bergaul dan jarang menerima kehadiran lelaki lain disekitarnya. Yah, apa sebabnya, ia juga tahu.

Tapi kali ini, Jongin berkata seolah-olah gadis itu…tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun bertanya serius. Jongin menoleh terkejut menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Jawabnya.

"Kau menyukainya, terlihat dari wajahmu." Baekhyun menyentil dahi Jongin pelan membuat sang gadis mengaduh sakit. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda itu?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, saat ada Kris disampingku." Lirihnya. Baekhyun mengerti dengan maksud Jongin tentang Kris. Pemuda yang selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasih sahabatnya dan mengurung Jongin dalam labirin gelapnya.

Hanya Baekhyun dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu bagaimana dunia hitam yang Kris miliki. Pemuda berdarah dingin yang enggan menunjukkan emosi. Pemuda yang rela menjerumuskan orang tercintanya hanya demi obsesi. Bahkan Baekhyun paham dengan sifat-sifat Kris sampai ketulang-tulangnya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, lebih membiarkan Tuhan yang menentukan takdir orang-orang tercintanya.

* * *

Jongin begitu terkejut saat keesokan harinya ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang duduk di dibangku miliknya. Jongin melangkah mendekati Kris yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau sudah datang?" adalah sapaan pertama Kris saat merasakan Jongin telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya." Jawabnya pelan. "Kau tidak bilang akan datang hari ini?" Jongin bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang masih saja menatap keluar jendela kelas.

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, pandangannya kini lurus menatap Jongin yang tengah menatap meja. Tangan-tangannya melingkar disekitar bahu gadis itu. Memeluknya dengan posesif seolah-olah takut aka nada orang lain yang merebut Jongin-nya. Pemuda bersurai light blonde dengan tattoo naga di lengan atasnya itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas gadis itu.

Jongin mendesah geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu dilehernya, "uhm, Kris-gehh~."

Kris mengecupi dengan lembut leher tan milik kekasihnya sampai kebahu. Lelaki itu tak perduli jika kelakuannya akan menjadi tontonan temannya.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan, oke!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbicara ketus, melihat kelakuan Kris sedangkan Jongin menunduk malu. Kris hanya memandang datar kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah melihat dirinya dengan perhatian penuh. Entah apa yang ada difikiran gadis berambut lurus sewarna wine itu.

Seolah tak mendengar sindiran Baekhyun barusan, Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh semampai Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Jongin yang kini tampak berusaha lepas dari Kris.

Baekhyun bisa menilai orang dengan cara melihat gerak-geriknya, tatapan matanya atau dari cara bicaranya. Namun, pada lelaki ini, kemampuannya itu hanyalah nol besar saja. Hanya ada satu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh gadis wine ini dari tatapan mata pemuda bernetra hitam kelam itu.

Ambisius, obsesi, dan…. Kesepian.

Dan untuk yang lainnya ia tak mengerti apapun.

* * *

Sehun duduk dimeja kantin ditemani Chanyeol dan Jongdae, teman sekelasnya. Didepannya ada sekaleng soft-drink yang masih dingin tak tersentuh. Matanya focus menatap satu arah, dimana gadis yang dicintainya duduk.

Duduk bersama seorang pria berambut blonde yang terus menempel padanya seperti kucing.

"Kau harus menjaga tatapanmu darinya, huindung-i." Chanyeol yang sudah bosan melihat tampang bete' Sehun mulai buka suara, "bisa gawat kalau sampai Kris tahu kau sedang melihat milikknya." Pemuda creepy itu menekan kata 'miliknya', untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Sedang Jongdae yang masih tidak ngudeng dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan hanya bisa melirik kearah dua temannya. Barulah ketika ia melihat tatapan Sehun yang mengarah pada Jongin ia mengerti.

"Oh, Jongin ya?" katanya pelan. Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada Jongdae. "Kau tertarik padanya, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak mengejutkan, sih, kalau ada yang menyukai gadis secantik dia. Tapi jika ada yang bertahan karenanya lah yang paling mengejutkan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi kurang paham dengan maksud Jongdae, Chanyeol juga sama. Jongdae melirik dua temannya sebelum kembali bercerita, "Kau pernah dengar kasus Hyukjae-sunbae, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengingat tentang senpai mesumnya saat mereka kelas satu tahun lalu, sebelum mengangguk. "Dia pernah mengalami patah tulang dibagian tangan, dan sempat koma selama seminggu gara-gara sebelumnya ia hampir memperkosa Jongin di toilet wanita." Jongdae sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat bahwa ialah yang menemukan sunbae-nya yang terbaring tak berdaya dihalaman belakang sekolah lalu membawanya kerumah sakit saat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, tetapi semua bukti merujuk pada Kris." Jongdae menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk di meja seberang sana. "Lalu kasus, Lee Joon Sunbae-nim, atlit renang dari sekolah kita. Kabar burung yang kudengar, lelaki bergigi kurang rapi itu itu mencium Jongin didepan semua orang. Lalu, tiga hari setelah itu ia koma dirumah sakit dan pindah sekolah."

"Kali ini, apa Kris lagi pelakunya?" Chanyeol bertanya mewakili pertanyaan Sehun.

Jongdae mengangkat bahu, "aku tidak tahu. Semuanya memang lebih condong kearah Kris karena ia terlihat terobsesi dengan gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun bukti yang mampu memberatkannya."

Jondae masih terus bercerita tentang semua keanehan yang berhubungan dengan dua pasangan itu, sedangkan Sehun kini tengah memperhatikan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia ketika tubuhnya dirangkul mesra oleh pemuda berambut blonde bernama Kris itu.

Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. Mahoni dan onyx. Permata berwarna cokelat gelap itu seperti ingin lari dari sana. Seolah-olah meminta Sehun datang dan merebutnya dari tangan pemuda blonde itu.

Tentu saja..

…tentu saja Sehun akan merebutnya dari Kris. Tidak perduli sebahaya apapun pemuda itu, Sehun akan menyelamatkan Jongin dari lubang hitam dibawah pengaruh Kris dan membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia bersama dengannya.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Allohha~~~~

Comeback dengan Fict remake yang berjudul asli 'Say Hello To Desteny', dan aku berterima kasih sekali pada Bang Kise Ganteng yang mengizinkan aku me-Remake fanfict SasuSaku buatannya. Ini bukan plagiat ya, ini remake.

Dan bukannya lanjutin fict ku yang lain, tapi sumpah aku stuck banget di beberapa fict aku yang lain.

Yaaa segitu aja, makasih udah mau baca daadaahhhh~~


	2. Chapter 2

Dia masih berdiri disana, dibawah tetesan air dari langit yang menangis mengguyur bumi. Suara petir yang menggelegar dahsyat tak membuat dirinya takut. Dia seperti benteng kokoh yang sengaja dibuat untuk menahan segala serangan.

Gadis itu –gadis berambut merah jambu gelap mengkilat itu masih senantiasa melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana ketika tatapan kosong itu menatap gundukan tanah basah dibawah pijakan kakinya.

Pemuda itu masih tak memperdulikan dinginnya cuaca yang menyergap, betapa butiran-butiran air itu mengujam dirinya seperti batu es, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun yang membuat dirinya bergerak sesenti, seolah-olah tubuh itu terbuat dari besi berlapis baja.

"Kris-ge, ayo kembali." Dengan lembut gadis itu menarik tangannya, mencoba membawanya kembali pulang dengan cara halus. "Kau bisa sakit Ge –"

"…Jongin!" Suara Kris terdengar parau ditelinganya. "Semua orang telah meninggalkan aku sekarang. Apa kau juga akan pergi?" Kris berbalik menatap Jongin dengan jade sayu nya. Menghujam tepat permata hitam gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa kau juga akan pergi, seperti orang-orang itu?" Kris melepaskan tangan Jongin yang memegang lengannya dan kini balik menggenggam tangan mungil yang mulai mendingin akibat hujan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya tegas. " Aku akan selalu disampingmu –selamanya." Kris tersenyum dan langsung memeluk erat gadis didepannya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai saat ini. Kris bersumpah dengan nyawanya akan melindungi Jongin apapun yang terjadi.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa ada lubang hitam ditengah takdir hidup mereka…

* * *

Disclaimer: Cast belong to **GOD**. Story line is belong to **Bang Kise Ganteng**.

Warning: GS!Some, Typo(s), AU, Lime insplit, OOC, and manymore.

* * *

Sehun memandang derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi dari jendela kaca kelasnya. Sekolah sudah dibubarkan tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi pemuda tampan generasi keluarga tersohor ini masih berdiam diri disana, memandang titik-titik air hujan yang kian menderas itu dalam diam.

Air hujan sedikit mengetuk jendela kaca yang ada disana, menghasilkan bunyi 'tuk..tuk..tuk' yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Hujan deras yang mengguyur ditambah sapuan angin kencang itu membuat pohon-pohon yang ada disana bergoyang, seakan-akan bisa roboh kapan saja.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan kembali kebangku miliknya. Remaja tanggung itu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja, kemudian menyampirkannya dipunggung kokohnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup menjadi suara terakhir sebelum ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan.

Hanya suara derap langkah kakinya saja yang memenuhi sepanjang lorong yang ia lewati. Netra sewarna mutiara hitam miliknya menatap dingin setiap benda yang ia lewati. Kontras dengan dinginnya cuaca karena hujan diluar sana… atau mungkin lebih.

Bercak-bercak cahaya menyembul sedikit ketika lelaki itu sampai di penghujung jalan. Ia berjalan sedikit dengan langkah pelan, sebelum berhenti.

.

Tap.

Kris sedikit menggulirkan bola matanya ke samping ketika mendengar adanya langkah kaki lain dari sebelah sana, sebelum menatap kembali kedepan. Seolah-olah guyuran air itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat saat ini.

Sedangkan Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat adanya pemuda selain dirinya yang belum pulang. Entah menanti hujan sampai reda sepertinya atau untuk hal lain, Sehun tak mau tahu.

Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang sedang menatap hujan disana, ia berjalan pelan dan berdiri tepat disamping pemuda berambut light blonde itu. Jarak yang tak lebih dari dua meter, itulah yang menjadi batas diantara mereka.

Keduanya berdiri dalam diam sehingga suara air yang beradu dengan lantai semen itu terdengar jelas dan satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi disana. Aroma tanah menguar keluar menyapa indra penciuman mereka namun tak sampai membuat keduanya mengernyit.

Sehun lebih memilih memainkan handphone ditangannya, sedangkan Kris masih memilih menatap hujan yang tampaknya belum ingin behenti itu, seolah mencari rahasia tersembunyi dibalik tetesannya.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dia melirik sedikit kearah pria berambut light blonde di sampingnya dan tak mendapati ekspresi yang berarti dari pemuda itu.

Jadi… inikah Kris Wu, itu? batinnya bertanya. Ternyata, Kris itu benar-benar mirip seperti yang dibicarakan banyak orang.

Tiba-tiba cahaya keemasan menembus dari sela-sela rinai hujan disana, sedikit mengusik mata. Sehun mengernyitkan alis hitamnya untuk menormalkan kapasitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba tertangkap retinanya. Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

Sang supir, dibalut jas hitam itu keluar dari dalam mobil seraya membawa payung hitam. "Kris-Agassi!" Panggilnya. "Aa, kau terlambat lagi."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika suara berat milik pemuda itu keluar merasuk indra pendengarnya. Sangat dingin dan tanpa intonasi yang jelas. "Jwisonghamnida, Kris-Agassi. Saya mengantar –"

Lelaki dengan surai light blonde itu langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya tak menunggu sang supir memberi penjelasan padanya. Sedangkan lelaki paruh baya pengguna kacamata itu hanya bisa menarik nafas lega.

Eh? Lega karena apa?

Entah tidak melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri disana atau tidak, sang supir tersebut langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Suara mesin yang dinyalakan membuat perhatian Sehun kembali tertarik pada mobil tersebut yang kini perlahan-lahan meninggalkan pelataran sekolah.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mulai memayungi kota Seoul, menyembul malu-malu dari celah ventilasi jendela. Udara sejuk yang mulai merayap masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat seseorang dibalik selimut tebal itu sedikit menggeliat sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya.

Wajahnya yang dipahat dengan begitu sempurna oleh Tuhan, walau dengan penampilan kucel sehabis bangun tidur tak melunturkan karisma yang memang sudah ada pada dirinya.

Rambutnya memang sedikit awut-awutan plus matanya yang mungkin masih menyimpan rasa kantuk disana. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan kesisi lain ruangan, memgambil selembar handuk dari sana dan mulai berjalan pelan kedalam kamar mandi.

Suara gemericik air yang terdengar dari dalam sana menandakan bahwa sang pemuda –iya pemuda – mulai mengguyur dirinya dengan air.

.

"Selamat pagi." Adalah sapaan pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika tungkainya menuruni undakan tangga. Sang ibu yang tengah menata makanan diatas meja, tersenyum manis ketika melihat anak bungsunya menuruni tangga dengan seragam sekolah yang telah rapi.

"Selamat pagi." Jawabnya singkat. Sehun segera menarik kursi, kemudian duduk disana sementara Jiyeon mengisi piringnya dengan nasi.

"Dimana ayah dan kakak?" Sehun bertanya sambil menerima piring yang diberikan ibunya. Tangannya terjulur, mengambil sendok yang terletak ditengah-tengah meja. Pemuda yang berumur hampir genap tujuh belas tahunan itu mulai menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Ayah dan kakakmu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, Sehun-ie. Biasalah." Jiyeon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum duduk di samping putra bungsunya.

"Ibu kira kau demam setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin." Katanya lagi. Sehun hanya mengangkat alis, tak menyahut perkataan ibundanya. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia terserang demam karena hujan-hujanan tadi malam.

Keheningan seketika menyelimuti ruang makan itu setelah Jiyeon beranjak kedapur. Sehun juga telah selesai menghabiskan sarapan miliknya. Pria itu sedang mengambil tasnya ketika ibunya kembali datang.

"Aku bawa motor." Katanya. Pemuda blonde itu langsung keluar dari rumah setelah mecium kedua pipi putih Jiyeon.

* * *

Saat Sehun memarkirkan sepeda motornya dipekarangan sekolah, saat itu juga sebuah mobil BMW berhenti disampingnya. Pemuda berambut light blonde keluar dari sana dengan gadis berambut dark pink dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

Sehun menarik nafas.

Pagi-pagi begini saja ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakan begini. Ditambah lagi dari kejauhan Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Luhan melambai-lambai kearahnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan kearah teman-teman barunya itu. Chanyeol dengan antusias langsung merangkul bahunya ketika Sehun sampai dihadapan mereka, membuat sang pemuda sedikit membungkuk karena tak siap dengan perlakuan temannya itu.

"Hei..hei. Langit begitu cerah hari ini, man! Lalu kenapa wajahmu mendung begini, huh?" Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, lalu menarik kursi masing-masing mengelilingi tempat duduk Sehun.

"Diamlah, Dobby!" Ketus Sehun. Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut dalam saat mendengar tawa melengking Jongdae didepannya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, bro!" Jongdae membalas sambil berusaha meredam tawanya, "gadis Kim itu datang bersamaan dengan Kris tadi." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Loh, bukannya itu sudah biasa, ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung, begitu terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Pemuda China berwajah cantik itu mengoyak bungkus keripik kentang miliknya sebelum melahap dengan pelan.

"Yeah, berbeda dengan Oh-Maja." Sahut Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sedangkan Luhan hanya manggut-manggut saja. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak begitu peduli dengan yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

"Hm." Sehun hanya menggumam tak jelas, dan mulai membuka bukunya saat Han-Sonsaenim masuk kekelas.

* * *

Istirahat ini entah mengapa Sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah dari pada menerima ajakan Chanyeol ke kantin, walau hanya untuk sekedar nongkrong guna melepas stress sehabis pelajaran Han Yoora –Guru Fisika mereka.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tua yang tak terpakai disana dan baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, ketika remaja keluarga Oh itu mendengar suara pintu yang di dorong.

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik lewat sudut matanya, siapa gerangan orang yang berfikiran sama dengannya dengan menghabiskan waktu istirahat selama 30 menit lamanya diatap, yang sangat jarang di kunjungi.

Kaki jenjang berbalut kaus kaki putih yang hampir menutupi betis itu membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ditambah lagi, angin-angin nakal yang meniup rambut timah itu. Sehun sedikit memejamkan matanya, berupaya meminimalisir jantungnya yang berdegub sedikit cepat dari biasanya.

Gadis itu –Jongin– dengan sekantung plastic kresek berisi wortel ditangannya dengan seekor kelinci putih berbulu lebat –yang membuatnya terlihat gendut – dalam gendongan tangannya yang lain.

Pelan-pelan, Jongin berjongkok dan menaruh si kelinci gendut itu di lantai. Gadis itu mengelus pelan tubuh sang kelinci agar ia tidak lari, kemudian membuka bungkus pelastik berisi wortel yang dibawanya.

"Makan yang banyak ya, Buddy." –Buddy adalah nama yang Baekhyun pilihkan untuk kelinci yang tak sengaja Jongin temukan di halaman belakang sekolah dua hari yang lalu.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum samar saat mendengar suara Jongin yang tengah bercanda dengan binatang peliharaannya. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang disini, membuat Sehun menghilangkan senyumnya digantikan dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Dimana, si rambut wine protective itu?

Iya, dimana Kris? Bukankah biasanya dimana ada Jongin maka pria itu juga akan ada. Oh, atau jangan-jangan Kris telah menjelma menjadi seekor kelinci yang saat ini bersama Jongin.

Uhm, yang terakhir itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Lalu… apa ini sebuah peluang dari Tuhan yang diberikan untuk Sehun merebut Jongin. Semacam langkah awal begitu. Ah, mengapa jalan fikirannya menjadi begitu rumit?

Sehun terkekeh sendiri dalam hati.

Pemuda itu lekas bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki berbalut sepatu itu mendekat.

Wajahnya jelas menampilkan keterkejutan saat melihat pemuda tampan yang ia temui seminggu lalu diperpustakaan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak tahan terus-menerus menahan bibirnya yang berkedut-kedut sedari tadi menahan senyuman ketika coklat mahoni itu menatapnya.

Sehun berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan senangnya yang membucah ketika melihat Jongin.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, jadi aku kesini." Katanya begitu melihat raut bertanya Jongin. "Kukira siapa, ternyata itu kau."

Jongin masih diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun atau sekedar membalas perkataan Sehun. Sehun pun tampak tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan langsung berjongkok didepan Jongin.

Walau enggan, Sehun tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus tubuh berselimutkan rambut halus itu.

Sehun mengerjab terkejut saat merasakan keresahan gadis di sampingnya kini. Jongin tampak tak tenang berada begini dekat dengan Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Jongin begitu terkejut mendengar suara Sehun. Tatapan laki-laki itu juga berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk. Jongin lekas bangkit dan akan segera pergi dari sana sebelum tangan Sehun mencekal lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara itu kembali mengalun merasuk pendengarannya. Jongin tak mengerti untuk apa pertanyaan itu dan ia juga tak mau tahu. Yang ada difikirannya sekarang adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sehun memicing tak suka, menerima rontaan Jongin yang ingin tangannya dilepas oleh pemuda itu. Sehun mempersempit jarak mereka dengan melangkah mendekat, "kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu, kau ingat?" Jongin ingin membuka mulut, namun perkataannya dengan cepat disela Sehun, "dan seingatku kau tak bersikap begini."

"Maaf –"

"Kau tak ingat!" Tandas Sehun dengan nada tajam yang membuat Jongin seketika terkejut. Sehun kembali berjalan mendekat. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kris padamu, hm?"

Sehun merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya pada gadis ini. Apalagi gelagat Jongin yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lalu… pura-pura tak mengingat dirinya, huh?

"Lepaskan Sehun." Jongin mencicit pelan, gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam paksa Sehun.

Sehun memang melepaskan tangan Jongin namun pria itu balik memegang bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum ini dan aku tak akan peduli. Tapi gara-gara kau, semua ini begitu berarti."

Jongin makin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Apa maksud perkataan Sehun ini?

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin!" Tukas Sehun tegas. Jongin terbelalak terkejut, apalagi ketika pemuda itu menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Jongin memukul dada bidang pemuda didepannya berusaha lepas, namun Sehun malah menarik pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu segera terlepas tepat saat pintu atap terbuka. Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disana.

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini." Gadis itu menjerit sok dramatis. Jongin tak mempedulikannya apa lagi Sehun. Pemuda itu tengah memperhatikan wajah merona dan mata gadis itu yang merah seperti menahan tangis.

Sehun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum dengan kecepatan cahaya Jongin berlari keluar dari sini. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi meluapkan kekesalannya, kini berhenti, seperti terhipnotis dengan pergerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

Sehun baru saja akan berlari menyusul gadis itu sebelum Baehyun mencekal tangannya. Mata sipit berframe eyeliner miliknya menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku tahu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi disini." Ketusnya. Sehun hanya terdiam tidak menampik sedikitpun perkataan Baekhyun, karena nyatanya memang sesuatu telah terjadi. Gadis berambut merah wine itu sempat memberi silau tajamnya pada Sehun sebelum berlari menyusul Jongin.

* * *

Jongin masih ingat jelas bagaimana bola hitam milik Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam saat ciuman itu terjadi. Bahkan masih kental dalam ingatan gadis itu bagaimana rasa bibir Sehun ketika terkecap olehnya. Lalu, bagaimana gerakan saat bibir itu memagut bibirnya.

Jongin seolah-olah bisa merasakan….cinta pemuda itu disana.

Jongin bahkan sempat menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang basah karena saliva mereka disana. Ini aneh. Perasaan ini, bukan tak pernah ia rasakan. Bukan sekali dua kali. Mungkin berpuluh-puluh kali. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Kris dulu saat pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan disini. Perasaan yang ditorehkan Sehun lebih mendebarkan –mendebarkan dalam arti sebenarnya dari pada perasaan takut yang didominasinya ketika bersama kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hei, Kkaman-ae!" Jongin begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara Baekhyun disampingnya. Gadis berambut merah wine itu sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambutnya sebelum kembali berujar, "aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ia sedikit menoleh kearah Jongin yang tampak tersentak akibat kata-katanya. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk bercerita." Katanya lagi.

Jongin tanpa sadar menarik nafas lega. Jujur saja ia belum siap menceritakan perihal kejadian diatap tadi pada Baekhyun, walaupun gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aa, maafkan aku Baekhyun." Jongin menunduk tak enak. Barkhyun yang paham situasi segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan manusia paling menyebalkaaaan kemarin." Baekhyun mulai menceritakan kekesalannya akibat ulah pemuda berpipi Chubby yang ia jumpai di café kemarin. "Dia menumpahkan cappuchino susunya dipakaianku dan langsung melenggang pergi. Tidak sopan!" Baekhyun mendengus. Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan Baekhyun. Sesekali ia hanya tersenyum namun tak menimpali perkataan gadis itu. Mereka terus bercerita sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan seperti biasa Baekhyun akan menarik lengannya menuju kelas.

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah tahu karena ulah bodohnya yang dengan lancang mencium Jongin diatap tempo hari akan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

Jongin terlihat menghindarinya dan ini sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Sehun bukannya tak cukup peka untuk menyadari situasi. Bahkan saat ia bertemu dengan Jongin di perpustakaan kemarin –dengan tak sengaja tentunya– gadis itu segera ambil langkah seribu untuk pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Jongin bahkan tak mau menatap wajah Sehun.

Ah, bukankah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertengkar dan saling menghindari?

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah pulang lebih dulu karena Sehun menolak ajakan pulang bareng mereka. Pemuda itu hanya diam duduk dibangkunya dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh sebelah tangan.

Sehun sudah merasa bahwa ia mirip ayahnya yang selalu disuguhi kertas-kertas berderet huruf yang selalu tertumpuk dimejanya.

Oh, mungkin saja masalahnya lebih rumit dari pada kertas-kertas yang minta di bubuhi tanda tangan ayahnya itu. Sehun tidak tahu. Maka dari itu, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karenanya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak lalu bergegas jalan keluar kelas.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya melihat sesuatu dari dalam kelas yang memang harus ia lewati jika akan pulang. Sehun tak akan begitu peduli jika matanya tak melihat sosok dark pink di dalam sana… dan juga sosok berambut light blonde.

Kris Wu.

Sehun melihatnya, dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana kedua bibir mereka tertaut. Pemuda light blonde disana memeluk erat-erat pinggang Jongin sementara bibirnya dengan gerakan liar menyambangi bibir Jongin.

Gadis itu hanya bisa meronta-ronta saat Kris tak jua melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana manic jade pemuda blonde itu melihat kearahnya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana cara Jongin meraup begitu banyak oksigen, seakan-akan gadis itu tidak pernah bernafas sebelumnya. Lalu onyx kelamnya melirik kearah Kris yang juga melihat dirinya.

Sehun merasa tatapan Kris seperti…. Psychopath. Pemuda itu seperti predator yang haus akan darah mangsanya.

 _'aku tidak menegerti mengapa, tetapi tatapan Kris begitu dingin. Dia seperti… psikopat.'_

Entah mengapa perkataan Chanyrol beberapa minggu yang lalu terngiang-ngiang dikepala. Menari-nari seolah menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa apa yang dikatakan pemuda jangkung itu benar adanya. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun keadaannya, Sehun telah bersumpah akan merebut Jongin dari tangan Kris. Apapun caranya.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehun?" Sejong bertanya saat pemuda itu mengunjungi kamar Sehun. Tampaknya hari ini kakak laki-lakinya itu libur dari pekerjaannya.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya tak acuh. Pemuda berumur tujuh belasan itu mengambil buku yang ada diatas mejanya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Seperti kau tidak pernah sekolah saja." Sambungnya lagi. Sejong terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan adik semata wayangnya itu, sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun.

"Ya, terkadang memang membosankan. Tetapi akan menyenangkan disaat bersamaan." Sejong mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size Sehun sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kudengar kau sekelas dengan Chanyeol ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sejong. Sejong hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kalian sering berkelahi dulu Sehun." Sejong mulai menyelami masalalu, saat sebelum Sehun dibawa oleh kakeknya ke London. "Tapi dia juga yang menangis saat kau pergi."

Sehun mendengus, tentu saja ia ingat hal itu. "Hm, enak sekali ya dikamarmu ini." Sejong menggumam sambil menarik guling Sasuke untuk dipeluknya.

"Hei, jangan tidur disini, Pabo-Hyungie." Namun sepertinya Sehun sudah terlambat mengatakannya setelah mendengar dengkuran halus yang samar-samar keluar dari bibir tipis Sejong.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun dengan segala tekadnya yang sudah bulat akan meminta maaf pada Jongin. Ia sudah tak tahan berhari-hari hanya mengintipi gadis itu, melihatnya dari jauh apabila ada kesempatan.

Dan kejadian kemarin, Sehun tak mau terus-terusan melihat adegan itu terjadi didepan matanya. Maka saat Jongin berjalan sendirian melewati gym Sehun segera menarik tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu sempat membekap mulut Jongin dengan tangan besarnya untuk berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak berteriak.

Jongin sendiri terbelalak saat melihat Sehun didepannya. Menghujam tajam kilau mahoninya.

"Kau menghindari ku!" Sehun mendesis pelan untuk menjaga agar tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Pria termuda keluarga Oh itu menempat satu tangannya disamping kepala Jongin sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang gadis itu agar tidak melarikan diri.

Jongin sendiri menolak menatap wajah Sehun membuat lelaki itu menarik dagunya, memaksa Jongin bertatap muka dengannya. "Kau boleh menamparku, memaki aku. Tapi jangan gunakan cara konyol seperti menghindariku." Desisnya lagi, kali ini menahan amarah.

Jongin mendelik tak suka, ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun yang semakin menghimpitnya ke dinding. Merasa usahanya percuma saja, Jongi menghentikan kegiatannya. Membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku menghindarimu bukan tanpa alasan." Lirih suaranya terdengar mencapai telinga Sehun. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya, mencoba menahan amarah. Namun baru saja ia ingin berkata, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. "Aku hanya takut jatuh cinta pada Sehun-ie."

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat mendengar penuturan gadis itu. apalagi, ketika Jongin mengangkat wajahnya –menatap Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: entah mau ngomong apa tapi makasih banget yang udah respon fict ini. respon fict ini bagus banget makasih ya yang udah Fllow, Favorit, sampe Review. makasih banyak. sampe ketemu di Chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

[3/4]

Disclaimer: Cast belong to **GOD**. Story line is belong to **Bang Kise Ganteng**.

Warning: GS!Some, Typo(s), AU, and manymore.

.

.

.

"Karena aku, takut jatuh cinta padamu!" Tegas Jongin sekali lagi. Mahoni bening yang sedang berkaca-kaca miliknya menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya. Pria itu hanya diam, dengan mata yang masih sedikit melebar menatapnya.

Kemudian, secara perlahan tangan yang tadi ia tempatkan pada sisi kepala Jongin mulai terangkat, menghampus lelehan air mata yang senantiasa menganak sungai di pipi ranum Jongin. Ibu jarinya bergerak dengan lembut, menyeka air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sorot onyx-nya masih terlihat tajam seperti pisau, menuntut jawaban dari permata coklat gadis di depannya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap jelaga yang seperti mengintimidasi dirinya tersebut.

Namun Sehun tak menyerah. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar menengadah menatapnya yang jauh lebih tinggi. "Kau bilang takut jatuh cinta padaku?" ada jeda sebentar dalam kalimatnya, "atau.. kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku." ujarnya kemudian.

Mata sang gadis sedikit melebar mendengarnya, sedikit terkejut. Namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa menampik perkataan Sehun.

Kenapa?

Apa benar dia yang telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Oh itu?

"Ya. Karena kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, makanya bilang begitu kan?" Fokus Jongin tertarik kembali saat Sehun lanjut berbicara. "Kalau begitu kau gadis munafik!" tandas Sehun. Jongin melempar tatapan tak sukanya pada pemuda itu, tangan-tangannya kini pun mulai mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh. Namun tangan Sehun malah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, Sehun-ie!" Jongin mulai merintih sakit saat cekalan tangan Sehun begitu kuat. Sehun menghiraukan rintihan itu, malahan dia menarik Jongin makin mendekat padanya. "Dengarkan aku, Kim Jong –"

"Lepaskan dia Oh Sehun!" Suara desisan penuh penekanan itu berhasil membuat dua anak manusia tersebut menoleh. Sehun membalikkan badannya perlahan untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah seenaknya memotong kata-katanya.

Netra coklat pohon mahoni milik Jongin pun begitu terbelalak ketika helaian merah wine itu tertangkap penglihataannya. Itu sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Jangan memaksanya." Gadis itu berjalan dengan angkuh melewati tubuh Sehun dan langsung menarik tangan Jongin –melepasnya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. Sehun menatap tidak suka gadis ber-eyeliner di depannya kini, yang juga menatap tak suka kearahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ruby dibalik krlopak mata sipit itu sedikit berkilat melihat tatapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, bisa kau berikan kami privasi?" Tukas Sehun dengan nada sedikit ketus. Jelaganya kini bergulir, menatap Jongin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bukan berbicara padanya, tapi memaksanya." Lagi, gadis keturunan Byun itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Dan kufikir.. waktu tiga puluh menit tadi sudah cukup untuk kata 'berbicara' yang kau maksud."

Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menarik Jongin pergi. namun, Sehun dengan cepat menangkap tangan Jongin membuat dua gadis itu mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Kita akan berbicara lain kali. Dan aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari iblis bernama Kris itu." Baekhyun dan Jongin sama-sama terpekur mendengar kata tegas Sehun. Dari sorot matanya saja, Baekhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah serius, apalagi… "aku bersumpah."

…dengan pernyataannya yang dibumbui dengan kata sumpah.

.

.

.

Kris menoleh ketika Jongin dan Barkhyun memasuki kelas. Sebelumnya, dua gadis itu tampak membicarakan hal yang serius sebelum Jongin menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

"Lama sekali." ujarnya pelan namun dengan nada yang begitu dalam, membuat Jongin susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Aku menemani Baekhyun ke toilet sebentar, Kris-ge." Kris hanya melirik Jongin lewat ekor matanya. Dia dapat melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang bergerak gelisah. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung memalingkah wajah kearah luar.

Sedangkan Jongin masih memikirkan pekataan Sehun tadi.

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Dan aku akan merebutmu dari iblis itu."_

Ada sedikit rasa yang mengusik benaknya. Tentang tatapan Sehun, kata-katanya, bahasa tubuhnya…

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno!"_

….dan pernyataan cintanya.

Sungguh, mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan Sehun sudah menyukainya. Dan… pemuda itu juga menciumnya. Namun, semua akan beda ceritanya jika mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Dan yang lebih parah dari itu semua adalah; Jongin tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah pemuda itu dari fikirannya.

Apakah ia menyukai Sehun –tidak, apakah ia mencintai Sehun?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris? Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu? lagipula–mungkin saja– pemuda itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Kris sendirilah yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Yah, berdoa saja semoga perasaan absurd yang tengah melanda dirinya kini bukanlah perasaan cinta seperti yang ia fikirkan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Sehun masih duduk dimeja belajarnya, ditemani remang-remang cahaya bulan yang meluncur masuk melewati jendela kamarnya yang tirainya sengaja ia singkap. Semua tugas sekolahnya telah ia kerjakan bahkan untuk bab-bab berikutnya.

Tangan-tangannya yang masih menggenggam pensil, tampak bergerak-gerak diatas buku tulisnya, membentuk gambar abstrak. Pikirannya tengah melayang ke kejadian tadi siang dimana ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kris.

.

Flashback on

Sehun berdiri menunggu Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pulang bersama menaiki bus siang ini. Pemuda dengan senyuman dan berambut ikal itu sedang pergi ke toiliet. Hanya lima menit katanya. Ya, lima menit yang serasa seperti lima jam.

Matahari semakin terik di atas sana. Terasa membakar kulit putihnya yang tak tertutupi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, entah karena cahaya matahari yang menyengat, atau menahan kekesalan karena sobatnya, Park Chanyeol belum datang juga.

 _'apa dia tertidur di dalam sana?'_ –batin Sasuke.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Chanyeol pergi ke toilet, dan jika dalam lima menit lagi pemuda itu masih tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, Sehun bersumpah ia akan pulang lebih dulu tanpa Chanyeol.

Namun saat berbalik untuk menyusul Chanyeol –dengan setengah hati – ia melihat Kris keluar dengan Jongin dalam seretan tangannya. Gadis itu sedikit meronta minta dilepaskan namun tampaknya sang pemuda tak menggubrisnya.

"Kris-ge! Kau terlalu kuat memegangnya." Jongin mencicit pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti dari Kris dan ia makin menyeret gadis itu kearah mobilnya yang terpakir rapi. Namun, Kris langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang memandang tangan mereka dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat.

Jongin membeku ketika bersitatap dengan pemuda Oh itu. Apalagi ketika pandangan onyx itu naik, menghujam tepat di netra coklatnya. Jongin menggulirkan matanya kearah lain, berusaha menghindar dari jelaga Sehun.

Jongin tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik ke depan akibat langkah Kris. Pria itu kemudian berhenti lagi saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah dari Sehun.

Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya jade Kris menyambar jelaganya. Mereka hanya diam tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun sorot mata mereka yang sangat kontras memancarkan kebencian terpendam.

Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai. Dan setelahnya, tangan-tangan pemuda itu kembali menyeret Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung di tempat ia berpijak.

Flashback off

.

Sehun masih ingat jelas bagaimana ketika bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Bahkan Sehun tidak bergerak barang secenti pun karenanya. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol datang dengan cengiran lebarnya dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

Bahkan Sehun tidak jadi meluapkan kemarahannya pada pemuda jangkung yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Sehun hanya terus membayangkan seringai yang Kris torehkan padanya tadi. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang dapat membuat hatinya bergetar.

Namun entah mengapa, Sehun malah merasa tertantang oleh seringai itu. Seolah-olah dari seringainya Kris mengatakan, 'ayo lawan aku. Mari kita saling membunuh Oh, dan buktikan milik siapa Kim Jongin itu.'

Dan Sehun dengan senang hati menerima tantangan itu.

.

.

.

Jongin berbaring di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah itu. Ia hanya sendiri disini ditemani beberapa orang pelayan yang memang bekerja untuknya. Keluarganya sudah lama meninggal dunia dan ia hanya hidup sebatang kara.

Ayah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakan pesawaat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Negara Hi. Ia memang anak satu-satu dari orang tuanya dan setahu nya, kedua orang tuanya itu tidak mempunyai sanak keluarga di Seoul ini.

Awalnya Jongin fikir ia akan selalu hidup sendiri. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Ada Kris dan Baekhyun disisinya. Baekhyun adalah tetangganya sedangkan Kris adalah teman semasa ia SMP.

Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, sejak mereka masih kecil. Jongin juga tahu bagaimana seluk-beluk kehidupan Kris dan keluarganya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Dan ayahnya juga kakaknya yang lain membencinya.

Kris diasingkan ke Seoul oleh ayahnya, entah karena apa. Dan saat itulah ia mulai dekat dengan pemuda itu. Anak lelaki yang paling pendiam dan cenderung memiliki aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya.

Jongin mulai penasaran dan ingin sekali dekat dengan pemuda itu. sampai akhirnya semuanya mengalir seperti air. Dia mulai dekat dengan pemuda itu dan tertarik pada Kris.

"Kris-ge, mau makan siang bersama?" Jongin kecil –waktu berumur sebelas tahun adalah seorang gadis paling cantik di kelasnya. Dengan rambut berwarna unik yang panjangnya sepunggung lalu di jepit disisi kirinya.

"Aa." Kris hanya mengeluarkan gumaman andalannya. Jongin saat itu hanya tersenyum dan membuka kotak bento yang khusus di buatkan ibunya untuknya dan Kris.

Mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan bahagia, walaupun itu hanya tampak di wajah cantik Jongin. Tapi tidak sampai dimana hari itu datang. Hari dimana Jongin melihat sisi lemah Kris untuk yang pertama kali.

Hari itu, hari dimana mereka mendengar bahwa ayah beserta saudara kandung Kris meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil di perbatasan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.

Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat punggung Kris yang begitu rapuh. Dan seolah-olah merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang dialami Kris, perlahan hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Hati Jongin ikut bergetar saat menatap jade sayu Kris yang menatap kosong tanah basah yang dipijakinya. Maka –dengan keberanian yang teguh, Jongin perlahan menarik tangan pemuda itu, mengajjaknya pulang dengan cara yang halus.

"Kris-ge, ayo kembali. Kau bisa sakit Ge –"

"…Jongin!" Namun suara Kris yang parau memotong perkataannya.. "Semua orang telah meninggalkan aku sekarang. Apa kau juga akan pergi?"

Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kris tersebut. Namun, seperti bisa membaca raut bingung gadis itu, Kris kembali menambahkan, "Apa kau juga akan pergi, seperti orang-orang itu?" tangannya menggenggam dengan erat tangan Jongin, menuntut jawaban gadis itu.

Namun Jongin bisa apa? Saat itu ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Kris tambah bersedih. Maka ia menjawab dengan tegas, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu…" Dan Jongin sedikit ragu saat menambahkan kata ini di akhir kalimatnya, " –selamanya."

Dan sejak hari itu, hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Bahkan ketika pertama kali pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin– ada perasaan asing yang merasuk dirinya. Jongin tidak menampik bahwa dia juga mencintai pemuda itu dengan segala kekurangannya. Namun saat itu entah mengapa, ia sedikit pesimis dengan pilihannya.

Dan ternyata semua benar. Pemuda itu terobsesi padanya. Kris memang mencintai dirinya di awal, namun semua itu berubah menjadi obsesi semata.

Terbukti dari perlakuannya kepada Hyukjae –senior mereka di SIHS. Pemuda mesum itu sudah lama menggoda Jongin namun selalu berakhir dengan diabaikan sang gadis.

Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, ketika Jongin hendak berganti pakaian olahraga –pemuda itu –Hyukjae malah menyeretnya ke kamar mandi wanita yang memang dekat dengan ruang ganti tersebut.

Senior itu berniat mencabulinya saat itu. Bahkan ia sempat merasakan beberapa kali tamparan dan pukulan dari pria itu ketika Jongin menolaknya dan malah berteriak kencang, setidaknya agar ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari niat jahat sunbae-nya ini.

Jongin hanya bisa menangis meraung ketika tubuhnya sudah hampir setengah telanjang di bawah tindihan tubuh Hyukjae. Beruntunglah saat itu Baekhyun langsung mendobrak pintu toilet dan menemukannya sedang di paksa memuaskan hasrat Hyukjae.

Dan tanpa segan, gadis berambut merah wine panjang itu segera memukul lelaki itu dengan balok kayu yang entah ia temukan dimana. Mungkin setengah kalap, jadi Baekhyun tidak memikirkan kosekuensi dari perbuatannya ini.

Hyukjae sempat oleng dan jatuh terduduk di lantai toilet sebelum bangkit berdiri dan akan memukul balik gadis berambut wine itu. Namun, sepertinya ia kalah cepat karena Baekhyun sudah memukulnya lagi dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga pria mesum itu pingsan dengan darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

Jongin saat itu hanya bisa menangis tergugu dan memeluk Barkhyun untuk menyalurkan ketakutannya pada gadis berambut wine itu.

Dan akhirnya, ketika ia diberi izin untuk pulang kerumah, Jongin menemukan Kris sedang berdiri disana dengan mata jade-nya yang menatap tepat ke irish mahoni-nya.

"Kri-Kris!" Jongin mencicit takut saat pemuda itu datang dan langsung mencengkram dagunya sedikit kasar. Jongin mendesis lirih saat bibirnya yang sedikit robek akibat tamparan Hyukjae –disentuh oleh Kris.

Jongin hanya bisa memekik terkejut saat Kris menarik tangannya secara kasar masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, membuat badannya terasa sakit akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dari Hyukjae tadi semakin bertambah sakit.

"Buka!" titahnya dengan nada datar. Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk, tak mau menatap permata jade Kris yang tak di kenalinya saat ini. "Buka atau aku yang akan menelanjangimu disini." Lagi. Suara itu terdengar lebih dingin di telinganya, membuat Jongin menengadah menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Ada kilat terkejut di matanya saat Jongin melihat tatapan dingin itu mengarah kepadanya. Ini tak seperti Kris. Lelaki di depannya ini bukanlah kekasihnya.

Kris adalah pribadi yang hangat dan tenang. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ini selama Jongin melakukan kesalahan. Tak peduli sebesar apa kesalahan itu sendiri.

Namun kali ini….

"Jongin." Datar dan tanpa intonasi yang jelas.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar, dengan pelan melucuti seragamnya sesuai perintah sang kekasih. Air matanya bahkan sudah menetes ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang di penuhi lebam kebiruan akibat pukulan tadi.

Kini gadis itu hanya menggunakan bra dan G-string-nya saja. Dari bawah tatapannya, ia bisa melihat kaki yang bersepatu milik Kris berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu duduk disisi ranjang miliknya dan dengan gerakan lembut menarik tubuh Sakura menghadap padanya.

Ia pandangi tubuh semampai penuh luka itu dalam diam. Ada beberapa bercak kemerahan di dekat leher sang gadis. Namun lebam kebiruan lebih banyak memenuhi tubuh gadisnya.

Kris kemudian menunduk, menciumi satu persatu luka yang yang ada di tubuh Jongin termasuk ruam kemerahan yang ada di leher Sakura. Lalu perlahan naik, meciumi rahang dan pipi Jongin yang sedikit merah. Dan yang terakhir, kepada benda kenyal dengan setitik darah kering di sudutnya.

Jongin meringis sakit, saat Kris menghisap dengan kuat bibirnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kris pelan. Bibirnya masih menempel pada bibir gadis itu, menjilati dengan pelan sudut bibir yang sedikit robek itu.

"Katakan siapa?" tegas Kris. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sebelum menjawab,

"Hyukjae-Sunbae, Kris-ge." Lirihnya. Kris menghentikan semua aksinya dan menyuruh Jongin mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Pria itu tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa termenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Dan kembali menangis.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya saat ia dan Barkhyun sampai di gedung sekolah mereka. Awalnya Barkhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Jongin ke suatu tempat untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Tapi, Jongin harus di buat bingung saat sekolah mereka lah yang ia datangi.

"Sebentar lagi, Jongin." Barkhyun hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata. Entah mengapa, sahabatnya yang satu ini seperti merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Dan itu menarik rasa penasaran Jongin keluar.

"Sampai." Gumamnya pelan. Jongin menoleh ke arah Barkhyun untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun, permata kokoanya sudah membelalak duluan ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri disana.

Menyiksa seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Hyukjae –seniornya di Seoul International High School.

"Kris-Ge!"

Kris langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memukuli Hyukjae menggunakan tongkat bisbol, ketika mendengar jeritan suara Jongin yang memanggilnya. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan tenang berjalan ke arah Jongin yang tampak ketakutan melihatnya setelah memberikan pukulan terakhir pada tubuh Hyukjae, yang langsung membuat pemuda itu tak bergerak. Ia melempar tongkat dalam pegangannya dengan asal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris-ge. Dia bisa mati!" Jongin berucap dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menahan luapan emosinya pada Kris. Bagaimana mungkin Kris tega mengikat kedua tangan Hyukjae dan ia memukuli tubuh senior-nya itu hingga babak belur. Tanpa ampun pula.

Kokoanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat permata jade Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin sendiri sedikit mengkeret ke belakang saat Kris maju selangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar memegang lengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia matipun aku tak perduli." Nada suaranya begitu dingin membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin sedikit bergidik ngeri. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Kris. Matanya menatap penuh ketakutan jade Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot lembut. "Jangan takut padaku, Jongin. Aku akan melindungimu –" Jongin merasa separuh nyawanya terbang terbawa angin malam ketika tangan dingin Kris memegang lengannya.

" –selamanya." tambahnya lagi dengan nada mutlak. Dan dari sanalah, hari-hari penuh dengan luka Jongin dimulai.

.

Jongin tersentak saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kenangan masa lalu nya terasa begitu nyata dalam mimpi tadi. Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi lain dari Kris.

Gadis itu menyeka keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung yang membasahi dahinya dan turun dari atas ranjang. Ia menyingkap gordennya, dan mentari pagi tanpa aba-aba langsung menerobos masuk menyinari kamarnya.

Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini –seperti biasanya – ia akan menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu, bahwa hidupnya akan di permainkan takdir sebegininya. Hari ini –entah berapa kali ia berpapasan dengan Jongin di lorong. Gadis itu tidak menatapnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan cepat sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal sebelum berjalan cepat ke dalam kelasnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggunakan cara konyol untuk menghindarinya.

Chanyeol, Jongdae, dan Luhan sedang tertawa saat ia masuk ke sana. Tiga pemuda berisik itu langsung terdiam ketika Sehun memasang wajah yang tampak tak ingin di ganggu sedikitpun.

"Ku tebak, pasti Jongin lagi ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Pemuda dengan mata seperti unta itu hanya mendapat lirikan Sehun sekilas.

"Kalau ku bilang kau menyerah saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun mendelik tak suka sambil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menempel di bahunya. Sehun duduk di bangkunya dan menghadap keluar, tak memperdulikan dengusan dari dua temannya.

"Biar saja. Kalau Sehun tak sanggup pasti akan menyerah sendiri." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jongdae yang berbisik dengan Chanyeol.

Biarlah mereka mau mengatakan apa, namun yang jelas Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Entah angin dari mana yang membuatnya sampai ke tempat ini. Seingatnya sendiri, ia hanya pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sekali, saat di beri tugas oleh Teddy Lee. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah digariskan begini, Sehun melihat dia sekarang. Duduk di pojokan –sendiri, tentu saja.

Beberapa tumpukan buku tergeletak rapi di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu dalam buku, tampak tekun tak terganggu apapun.

Sehun berjalan pelan ke rak buku Biologi, mengambil salah satu buku di sana sambil matanya sekali-kali melirik kearah gadis itu. Sekedar memastikan bahwa Jongin masih di sana. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan, menarik satu kursi yang ada di samping bangku gadisnya.

Jongin sendiri masih tampak tak perduli, padahal ia jelas mendengar suara gesekan bangku dengan ubin. Dia masih terus menggores tinta di atas buku catatannya. Membalikkannya ke halaman setelahnya saat catatan tersebut penuh dengan tulisannya.

Sehun sendiri mencuri intip hal apa yang tengah di lakukan gadisnya. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya panjang-panjang, sampai poni blonde-nya menyentuh pipi Jongin. Gadis itu segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas masing-masing mengenai wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya gadis itu terkejut. Sehun memundurkan badannya sebelum mengangkat buku yang ada dalam pegangannya.

"Membaca buku, memang apa lagi?" Pria itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, sedikit mendengus karena pertanyaan Jongin. Gadis itu kembalu berkutat pada bukunya dan mengacuhkan Sehun. "Jongin…"

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku, Sehun-ie." Pintanya dengan nada lirih. "Tugasku banyak sekali." Katanya lagi. Sehun kembali melirik Jongin yang berusaha konsentrasi di kegiatannya, tanpa ia ketahui tentunya.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahan berada dalam jarak sebegini dekatnya dengan pemuda pale itu. Gadis itu cepat-cepat memebereskan bukunya dan akan segera ingkah dari sini sebelum Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan pergi, Jongin. Aku janji, aku tak akan mengganggumu." Katanya sambil mencari-cari kakao bening milik Jongin yang kini menunduk. "Aku janji, asal kau tetap di sini." Jelasnya lagi. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jongin, Sehun langsung menarik tangan gadis itu –membuatnya kembali duduk.

Sehun memegang kata-katanya dengan erat. Dia tidak menganggu gadis itu –bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Dia hanya sesekali curi pandang ke arah Jongin, memastikan gadis itu masih ada di sampingnya.

Karena bagi Sehun saat ini, melihat wajah Jongin dengan jarak sedekat ini saja sudah membuat hatinya senang.

Dan Sehun tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya kepada gadis ini. Walaupun Sehun ingin sekali memiliknya dan mengenyahkan Kris dari muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Ini semua hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang pemuda itu mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Kris memang tidak ada di sisinya saat ini, karena lelaki itu sedang pergi ke Cina, mengurus perusahaan mendiang ayahnya yang ada di sana.

Dan tampaknya Sehun juga menyadari hal ini dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu karena Kris tidak ada. Bahkan Barkhyun sedikit mengeluh karena kelakuan Sehun yang terkesan konyol.

"Lelaki bodoh itu… Seharusnya dia datang dan mengajakmu berbicara di sini, bukannya hanya sembunyi di balik punggung teman-temannya."

Jongin berusaha menenangkan Barkhyun yang tampak geram dengan Sehun. Gadis berambut merah wine itu meremas kuat-kuat kotak susu yang tadi ia minum sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Jongin dari balik poni blonde-nya.

 _Braakkk!_

Jongin hanya bisa memekik terkejut saat Baekhyun menggebrak meja yang tengah mereka duduki dengan Kasar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Jongin!" Katanya sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja Sehun. Barkhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik kerah seragam pria itu dan mendesis di depan wajah Sehun.

Jongin sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara Barkhyun begitu pelan. Akhirnya, dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan melepaskan genggaman tangan sahabatnya itu dari kerah seragam Sehun.

"Dengar itu, Oh!" Setelahnya gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan semua pandangan yang masih tertuju padanya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menatap punggungnya tak percaya.

Jongin berjengit terkejut saat tangannya di genggam tangan besar Sehun, dan lagi, ia harus di buat tak mempercayai yang terjadi padanya hari ini ketika Sehun menyeretnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Sehun lepaskan!"

Pemuda itu langsung melepaskannya ketika mereka telah sampai di atas atap sekolah. Sehun langsung mengunci pintu dan menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jongin berjalan mundur ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terus mundur dan mundur sampai tubuhnya membentur pagar kawat pembatas. Jarak mereka sudah dekat dan Jongin tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana-mana lagi.

"Jongin." Suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya terdengar begitu dalam dan tenang. Pria itu menatap lurus-lurus permata coklat yang sejak awal menghipnotisnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini seumur hidupku, terutama pada seorang gadis." Jongin mengernyit tak paham dengan kata-kata Sehun namun ia tetap mendengarkan. "Tapi kepadamu mungkin berbeda." Katanya kemudian.

Jongin agaknya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun ini akan berlanjut, dan lagi, ia tetap mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda blonde ini. "Saat aku bilang cinta, maka aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jongin berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun yang berubah tajam menatapnya, namun semua itu hanya sia-sia saja. Sehun terus mengikuti gerakan kepala Jongin dengan onyx-nya yang menghunus tajam kokoa gadis di depannya. Tak berniat sedikitpun melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu yang juga mencintaiku, tapi aku akan menunggu dengan sabar. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Tangannya menangkup pipi tan Jongin mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Malam ini, ikutlah denganku –kerumah. Agar kau tahu dan yakin dengan perasaanmu itu." Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh saat lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Sehun sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin. Apalagi dengan sorot mata sang gadis yang berubah menajam.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Wajahnya berubah merah padam dan menatap Sehun dengan sengit.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Sehun-ie–"

"Belum." Potong Sehun datar, begitu juga dengan tatapannya. Walaupun ia sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan dan ingin berteriak di depan gadis ini, namun Sehun masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Belum, Jonhin. Maka dari itu, ikutlah denganku. Kita buktikan dan lihat hasilnya nanti." Setelah itu Sehun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Menatap punggung Sehun sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Jongin begitu terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya –menunggu dirinya. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Jongin pun sama, terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang menatap Sehun sedikit horror, seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah zombie seperti dalam film Resident Evil yang patut di hindari.

"Baekhyun-sshi, Jongin akan pulang bersamaku." Katanya dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Jongin. Jongin sendiri menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, pun dengan kata-kata gadis itu setelahnya.

"Baiklah, Oh. Titip Jongin kalau begitu." Katanya lagi. Jongin baru saja akan bertanya pada Baekhyun 'mengapa' namun keburu didahului Sehun yang menarik tangannya. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan kelas mereka dengan seulas senyum.

 _'Aku percaya pada pemuda itu, Jongin. Semoga setelah ini kau bahagia.'_

.

.

.

Jongin memperhatikan rumah besar tempat mereka berhenti. Ia melirik Sehun yang kini membuka helm-nya dan langsung menggenggam tangannya, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini rumahmu, Sehun-ie?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan masih menggenggam tangan Jongin sebelum melepaskannya. Jongin melirik ke sekeliling rumah dan mengernyit heran, "Kok sepi? Memangnya kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya tak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung berjalan ke lantai atas rumahnya. Jongin mengangkat bahu dan langsung duduk di sofa besar milik Sehun –sambil menunggu pemuda itu kembali turun.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dengan pakaian santainya. Hanya celana jeans panjang dan kaus berwarna biru dongker menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh gadis itu. "Haus?" Hanya gelengan lagi dan itu berhasi membuat Sehun mendengus pelan sebelum duduk di sofa samping Jongin.

"Langsung saja, Sehun-ie. Aku harus segera pulang." Katanya pelan. Jongin menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan –yeah, penjelasan atas bukti yang pria itu katakana tadi. Sehun sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin yang to the point tampak tak ingin bertele-tele. Pria itu menarik sudut bibirnya karenanya.

Yosh! Karena Jongin sendiri yang tidak ingin bertele-tele, maka Sehun pun sama. Oleh karena itu, "Apa kau mencintai Kris, Jongin?" tanyanya sambil menatap permata coklat di depannya yang sedikit membola. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

Dan Jongin sendiri pun sedang bersusah payah menelan ludahnya, ketika tatapan jelaga Sehun tak pernah beralih darinya.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: lama ya update nya?

sorry, tiap buka ffn selalu lupa buat update jadinya gini deh. ngaret tapi makasih loh buat yang mau review

sampe ketemu di chapthe depan!


	4. Chapter 4 (Ending)

Saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, musim semi adalah hal terbaik untukku. Musim yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya, karena ia begitu identik dengan suasana hatiku, seperti Kim Jongin

Ada pohon Cherry yang tumbuh besar di halaman depan rumah. Saat musim semi tiba, kelopak-kelopaknya akan jatuh berserakan ke halaman maupun ke jalanan. Aku selalu suka menatap bunga Jongin yang berguguran diterbangkan angin. Ibu selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol. Menyimpannya di dalam lemari sampai ia kering.

Biasanya, kami akan menghabiskannya dengan duduk di teras ditemani secangkir ocha hangat khusus yang dibuatkan ibu.

Hingga suatu ketika kami berlibur ke Kyoto. Ayah bilang, pemandangan di kota itu sangat indah. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat ribuan kelopak bunga itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Ibu, boleh aku mengumpulkannya?" Tanyaku saat itu. Ibu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa ia mengambil botol yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mengisi kelopak bunga Jongin itu.

Aku segera berlari ke sana, ke tempat di mana kelopak-kelopak indah itu jatuh. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang duduk di bangku taman dekat situ sambil melihat ke arahku, -tersenyum.

Aku menatap dengan mata cokelat yang berbinar kepada warna-warna merah muda yang serupa dengan warna rona disekitar pipiku. Memungutnya satu-satu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam botol.

Aku tak sengaja melirik ke samping dan melihat ada anak lain yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Aku baru tahu, ternyata ada anak lain di dunia ini yang mempunyai hobi yang sama denganku –mengumpulkan kelopak bunga Jongin.

Wajahku memerah karena malu ketika tertangkap basah sedang melihatnya sejak tadi. Dengan gugup aku lekas memungut kelopak-kelopak itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam botol milikku.

Dan ketika aku sedang asyik dengan kegiatanku, sebuah botol berisi penuh bunga Jongin mengacung tepat di depan mataku.

Spontan aku menengadah dan langsung disuguhi oleh tatapan sepasang jelaga hitam anak laki-laki berambut raven yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu di depan mataku saat aku tak kunjung mengambilnya. Secara reflex, aku langsung meraih benda itu dari tangannya sebelum kembali melihat ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri dengan tegak.

"Kamu cantik, seperti bunga Jongin." ujarnya. "Ibuku selalu suka bunga Jongin." Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Jadi yang aku lakukan adalah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kami bersama-sama mengutip kembali kelopak bunga itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam botol milikku yang belum terisi penuh.

Hingga hari menjelang sore ketika aku harus berpisah dengannya. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku sangat bodoh karena tidak menanyakan namanya.

Dan hal yang terakhir dapat kulihat darinya adalah; warna putih perak yang melingkar dan saling bertumpukan seperti angin topan yang menempel di punggung jaketnya.

Saat itu, adalah musim semi paling menyenangkan seperti yang biasa kuhabiskan dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Namun yang membedakannya kali ini adalah, aku mengahbiskannya dengan bocah laki-laki yang tidak ku ketahui siapa namanya.

Dan kini, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dengan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

[4/4]

Disclaimer: Cast belong to GOD. Story line is belong to Bang Kise Ganteng.

Warning: GS!Some, Typo(s), AU, limr insplit, and manymore.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintai Kris, Jongin?" Onyx Sehun membidik tepat permata cokelat karamel milik gadis di depannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

Entah mengapa Jongin gelagapan seketika saat onyx Sehun tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangan darinya. Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya yang ada dalam pangkuannya, resah. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada itu, seolah-olah tangan adalah objek yang paling menarik untuk dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedikit berkeringat dan meremasnya pelan. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut walau masih tetap menunduk, namun Jongin tak menampik tangan Sehun.

"Aku…sebenarnya…"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu." Potong Sehun cepat karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawab. Jongin merengut imut membuat Sehun gemas dan langsung mengecup pipi gembilnya dengan gerakan kilat. "Jadi sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku." Paksanya lagi.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan kokoa-nya dalam. Mengagumi keindahan onyx itu sekaligus mencari sesuatu dalam bola hitam tak berdasar itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu dan selalu memaksaku?" ujarnya pelan. "Sejujurnya, jika kau menanyakan hal tentang bagaimana perasaanku pada Kris-ge aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Imbuhnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Kokoa-nya menatap Sehun dengan sorot sedih, "disatu sisi, aku menyayanginya tapi di sisi lain, aku seolah membencinya."

Sehun terpekur sejenak, "kau membecinya?" sebelum kembali bertanya karena merasa kurang yakin dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Ya. Aku benci sifatnya yang egois dan pemaksa sepertimu, Sehun-ie"Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau juga tidak suka padaku?" Onyx-nya sedikit menyipit membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena melihat Sehun yang begitu lucu di matanya. "kau bahkan lebih sering tersenyum bila dekat denganku, dari pada dengan dia. Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai ku kalau begitu?"Jongin langsung melunturkan senyumnya begitu Sehun menatapnya serius. Sudah hilang entah kemana raut jenaka yang pria itu tampilkan tadi.

"Sehun-ie, bisa tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku benar-benar...merasa tidak nyaman."Jongin menatap Sehun penuh permohonan membuat pria itu menghela nafas.

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, dengan Jongin yang duduk canggung di tempatnya sedangkan Sehun yang hanya diam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ehm, Sehun-ie?" Panggil Jongin pelan sambil melihat sekitar. "rumahmu sepi sekali, kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng, lantas menjawab, "tidak. Kedua orang tua ku sedang pergi keluar kota, dan Sejong-Hyung selalu pulang malam." Jawabnya kemudian. Jongin mengangguk sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan suara 'oh' pelan.

Keadaan kembali hening dan Jongin sudah duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Gadis itu kembali meremas jari-jarinya sambil sesekali melirik kecil ke arah Sehun.

"Uhm, Sehun-ie kupikir aku harus segera pulang," Mendengar suara gadis di sebelahnya membuat Sehun menoleh. Jongin sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tas gadis itu yang telah tersampir rapi di bahu mungilnya. "aku pamit dulu ya," izinnya lagi. Gadis Tan itu akan segera hengkang dari rumah Sehun sebelum tangan pria itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku antar."Jongin baru saja akan menyerukan penolakan, tetapi Sehun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Gadis itu kembali duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Sehun kembali.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda Pale itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan menggunakan jaket biru dongker milikknya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Sehun-ie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sehun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi seraya melirik kecil Jongin, membiarkan saja perkataan Jongin sebelumnya menguap dibawa angin.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kesal ketika melihat pandangan tak acuh dari Sehun. Lelaki itu malah dengan santai duduk di atas sepeda motornya sebelum menyalakan mesinnya.

Merasakan tempat duduk di belakangnya masih kosong, Sehun kembali melirik Jongin, menyuruh gadis itu duduk di belakangnnya lewat isyarat mata. Jongin menatap mata Sehun lama sebelum naik ke atas sepeda motor pria itu.

"Peluk aku Jongin, angin malam sangat dingin." Ucap Sehin pelan. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah yang menyiratkan penolakan membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai kau sakit."

Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi ketika merasakan tangan-tangan Jongin menyusup di pinggangnya. Melingkarinya dengan erat. Sehun melirik ke belakang di mana kepala gadis itu bersandar di punggungnya.

"Sampai di sini saja, Sehun-ie," Sehun langsung menghentikan laju sepeda motornya ketika mendengar seruan Jongin. Gadis itu segera turun dan berdiri di samping Sehun. "terima kasih," Katanya lagi.

Sehun memperhatikan lingkungan sekelilingnya sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. "Yang mana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Jongin. "sudah ya, Sehun-ie."

"Uh, Jongin.." panggil Sehun pelan. Jongin membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap pemuda Pale itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebelum tersenyum, "sampai jumpa besok." Katanya lagi.

Jongin balas tersenyum sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya. Sehun masih melihatnya, sebelum sosok Jongin hilang di telan kegelapan malam. Pria Pale itu langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum membelah jalananan Seoul yang sepi.

.

.

.

Jongin mengernyit heran ketika melihat mobil pink mencolok milik Baekhyun terparkir rapi di pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis itu lalu masuk ke dalam guna melihat kekacauan apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabat sejawatnya itu di rumahnya ini.

Jongin langsung berjalan ke dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

Gadis bermana sipit itu melempar senyum lebar padanya. "Woh, ternyata kau sudah pulang, ya?"Jongin tidak tahu perkataan Baekhyun itu terkesan menggoda atau menyindir dirinya. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Jongin menarik bangku untuk duduk sementara Baekhyun mengambil beberapa makanan lagi. "Tidak ada yang kami lakukan, Byunbaek." Jongin mencomot okonomiyaki yang ada di depannya.

"Hoohh. Kukira Sehun itu sedikit agresif," Baekhyun melempar tatapan jenaka kepada Jongin, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun, menurutmu sesuatu yang membuat kita berdebar, menyenangkan dan takut di saat bersamaan itu apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyuap okonomiyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengisi gelasnya dengan air sebelum meminumnya. "Membuat berdebar dan terasa menyenangkan, huh?" tanyanya lagi, sekedar memastikan. Gadis bermahkotakan merah wine itu menaruh gelas di samping piringnya. Jongin mengangguk membenarkan, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak berfikir di tempat duduknya. "Mungkin saja itu cinta," Jawabnya kemudian.

Jongin termangu di bangkunya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perasaan cinta, berarti saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" suara penuh tanda tanya dari Baekhyun sukses menariknya dari lamunan. Gadis itu melempar senyum kepada sahabatcentilnya sebelum menyuap kembali makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Jongin di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu," Katanya pelan. "Kris sudah pulang," Jelasnya lagi. Jongin tampak terkejut namun hanya sebentar. "Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Sehun, makanya aku memaksa untuk menjemputmu. Bisa gawatkan kalau dia sampai tahu."

Jongin hanya bisa memandang kosong pada sumpit yang ada di tangannya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat Jongin. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau coba tempura udang ini, aku yang membuatnya sendiri, loh." Kata Baekhyun bangga sembari menaruh satu buah tempura udang di piring Jongin.

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena raut muka Jongin langsung cerah karenanya.

.

.

.

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Kris bersama Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai. Dua gadis berbeda surai itu sempat bertemu Iruka di ruang tengah. Pemuda yang masih melajang hingga sekarang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Jongin sudah tahu seluk beluk kediaman Kris ini dan ia juga tahu di mana tempat pria itu suka berdiam diri dan bersantai.

Jongin membuka pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan teras belakang dengan pelan. Kris ada di sana, menatap langit malam tanpa bintang yang merajai malam ini.

"Kris-ge" Tegur Jongim pelan. Pria itu menoleh padanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap langit.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali,"Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa saling pandang saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kris, "aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf ya, aku dan Baekhyun memasak makanan untukmu dulu. Makanya jadi sedikit lama." Ujar Jongin berkilah sembari menunjukkan rantang berisi makanan miliknya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama Barkhyub. Tangan lelaki itu langsung merangkul bahu Jongin posesif setelah memberi ciuman kilat pada pelipis kekasihnya.

"K-kurasa aku harus pulang." Ujar Barkhyun setelah cukup lama berdiam diri. Di pandangi dengan begitu dalam oleh jade Kris sedikit membuatnya gugup juga. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kria ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup lewat tatapannya.

"Tidak menginap saja?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Sampai nanti, Jongin, Kris!" Gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapan dua sejoli itu. Kris hanya memandang punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin pada kekasihnya. Kris menatapnya sebentar, sebelum menggeleng.

…

…

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bicara?"Jongin menatap Kris yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

"Aa. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan,"Jongin menaruh lagi satu tempura udang di piringKris. "bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Seperti biasa."

Kepala pria itu mengangguk kecil. Jongin menatap Kris sedih. Kadang ia merasa begitu dicintai oleh kekasihnya ini. Kris memang mencintainya, hanya saja caranya salah. Jongin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, hingga jatuh ke kakinya.

"Kris-ge, apa kau mencintaiku?"Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin yang kini dipenuhi air mata. "Apa…kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris hanya terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pria itu lalu menaruh piringnya di lantai, menggeser semua benda yang ada di depannya dengan sebelah tangan lalu mendekati Jongin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya,"Kris menangkup kedua pipi basah Jongin seraya menyeka air matanya. "perasaanku bahkan lebih dari kata cinta itu sendiri."Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, menempelkan bibirnya di atas bekas-bekas jejak air mata gadisnya.

Kria lalu menarik Jongin duduk di atas pangkuannya, masih dengan menciumi wajah gadis itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Gumamnya pelan. Lelaki itu mendekap Jongin dengan erat, seolah-olah takut angin malam akan mengambil Jongin darinya.

'Apa kau mencintaiku, Jongin?'

…

Kris menggedong dengan penuh protektif tubuh Jongin yang jatuh tertidur dalam pangkuannya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu sempat berselisih jalan dengan nenek Cha yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oh ya ampun, saya tidak tahu nona akan menginap di sini," Katanya dengan penuh penyesalan, begitu pula dengan wajahnya, "kalau begitu.."

"Tidak usah," Potong Kris cepat, "dia tidur bersamaku." Tungkai kakinya langsung bergegas setelah mengatakan hal itu pada nenek Cha –pengasuhnya sejak kecil.

Krid meletakkan tubuh Jongin dengan nyaman di ranjang king size-nya. Dia pandangi dengan intens wajah Jongin yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Mengapa rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu begini. Wajah tidur Jongin yang tampak berseri-seri terbias remang-remang cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dalam kamar.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengelus pipi gembil Jongin, mencubitnya sedikit membuat pipi chubby yang tadinya tan sedikit merona. Lantas ia tersenyum, tersenyum getir lebih tepatnya. Jongin tidak pernah merona jika di dekatnya. Wajah yang selalu Jongin tunjukan pada Kris adalah; wajah ketakutan dan selalu ingin lari menjauh darinya.

Kris selalu menyadari hal itu. Oleh sebab itu, Kris sering pergi dari hadapannya, memberi jarak sementara waktu untuk mereka. Membuat alasan bahwa ia memantau perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Kanada, padahal sebetulnya hal itu tidaklah benar. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Kris ciptakan agar Jongin tidak merasa selalu tertekan berada di dekatnya. Agar setidaknya, gadisnya ini bisa bebas darinya.

Namun sepertinya, Jongin telah salah mengartikan kebebasan yang ia berikan.

=0=0=0=

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar di depan rumah bercat kuning di depannya kini. Sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya lalu kembali menatap rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Yo, Sehun."

Park Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya dengan tampang berseri-seri, tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena sudah membuat Sehun menunggu lama.

"Kau lama sekali, Tiang." Ketus Sehun. Chanyeol hanya cengengesan tak jelas membuat Sehun mendengus, "cepat, kita sudah telat." Ujarnya lagi. Pemuda tinggi bermarga Park itu langsung duduk di belakang Sehun, sebelum pemuda itu mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum di jalanan protocol.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan gusar sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun. Mereka sudah sampai di gedung sekolah hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Jarak dari rumah Chanyrol dengan sekolah adalah dua kilometer. Bayangkan saja bagaimana pria pale itu mengendarai motornya.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat bertanya apakah aku masih hidup sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik. Sehun hanya menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeil yang masih mengomel tak jelas di belakang sana.

…

…

"Hm, aku mencium sesuatu yang aneh di sini?"Baekhyun mengendus tepat di telinga Jongin membuat sang gadis menoleh. Gadis Kim itu melempar tatapan bertanya pada Barkhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan menggoda dari gadis Byun itu. "Jangan pura-pura Jongin, kau sudah memperhatikan Oh Sehun sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya." Kilah Jongin.

"Hee~ cepat lari dan katakan saja kalau kau mencintainya." Goda gadis Byun itu lagi.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Baekhyun. Itu tidak mungkin."Jongin berbalik lalu duduk di bangkunya. Kris sedang menghadap kepala sekolah karena sudah sering absen dari kelas.

"Bahkan kau bukan pembohong yang baik Jongin. Mulut bisa berbohong, namun matamu tidak." Jelas Baekhyun lagi. Gadis berambut merah itu mulai jengah melihat tingkah sahabat Tan-nya ini. "Dan jangan katakan kau tak bisa karena Kris." Baekhyun melotot tajam padanya membuat Jongin mendesah pelan.

Gadis itu mengerang pelan, "Oh Tuhan, Jongin. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, dan aku sudah tau kalian luar dalam." Katanya tajam.

Jongin mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Baekhyun masih mencecarnya dengan perkataan gadis itu. "Tatapanmu padanya sangat kontras dengan tatapannya padamu. Singkatnya, kau tidak mencintainya."

Perkataan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya. Jongin memang tidak mencintai Kris. Yang ia rasakan pada laki-laki itu hanya sebuah rasa sayang atau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rasa kasihan. Ia tidak lagi merasa berdebar ketika Kris menyentuhnya atau menciumnya. Malah sekarang perasaan itu ia rasakan kepada Sehun.

Mungkin saja ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Atau…entahlah. Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

"Kau juga butuh kebahagiaan Jongin." Suara Baekhyun kembali mengudara sebelum diam karena Guru mereka sudah datang. Dan kelas pun menjadi hening seketika.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi selama sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Jongin masih diam duduk di kelasnya. Kris ada di sebelahnya, menyalin catatan karena pria itu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Jongin masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi, apalagi yang bagian terakhir.

 _"Kau juga butuh kebahagiaan Jongin."_

Jongin tidak mengerti kebahagiaan seperti apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan di sini. Akan tetapi, ketika mengingat kata kebahagiaan, wajah Sehun lah yang terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana ketika pemuda itu menggodanya, memberinya ciuman, dan ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Jongin merasa bahwa ia tengah melayang di langit ke tujuh bersama lelaki itu.

 _Apa mungkin, dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Pale itu?_

 _Ah, mengapa masalah cinta saja begitu rumit?_

Gadis bersuran Magneta itu melirik kecil Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Uhm, Kris-ge. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya?" Walau bagaimanapun, Jongin harus tetap meminta izin kepada kekasihnya ini, walau itu hanya ingin pergi ke toilet.

Kris berhenti menulis lalu menatap permata cokelat Jongin. Begitu intens sehingga Jongin harus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Kadang Jongin merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Kris yang seolah mencari-cari sesuatu darinya.

"Perlu aku temani?" Jongin melotot pada Kris membuat sang pria tersenyum. "Ya sudah." Katanya sambil melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Jongin sendiri langsung menggeser pelan kursinya sehingga menghasilkan suara berderit yang tidak terlalu keras. Gadis itu buru-buru keluar dari kelas tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Seandainya saja ia menoleh sedikit, maka ia akan menemukan tatapan tajam Kris yang serasa membakar punggungnya.

…

…

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Toilet hanya pengalihan saja agar Kris mengizinkannya pergi sebentar.

Kepala berhelaian pink gelap mengkilap miliknya menyembul dari balik pintu atap yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, berusaha mencari keberadaan lelaki berhelaian –yang sekarang raven di sana.

Jongin tahu ini bodoh karena seharusnya ia mencari Sehun di kelasnya, bukannya di sini. Namun entah mengapa ia malah mencari pria itu di sini. Mungkin karena insting!

Gadis itu baru saja berbalik ingin kembali ke kelasnya sebelum merasakan bibirnya ditekan oleh sesuatu yang kenyal.

Matanya melebar kaget melihat bulu mata lentik di depannya, secara reflex Jongin langsung mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sehun menyeringai ketika Jongin melotot tak suka ke arahnya. "Jangan melakukannya tiba-tiba, Sehun-ie. Aku bisa saja mendorongmu dengan kencang tadi hingga kau terjungkal ke bawahkan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Habisnya kau sangat manis," Jawabnya sambil megendikkan bahu. "Mau apa kau ke sini." Jongin tidak tahu perkataan Sehun itu termasuk pertanyaan atau pernyataan, karena saat mengatakannya pria itu menggunakan nada yang monoton.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Jongin dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya karena malu mengatakan alasannya pada Sehun. Sedangkan pria itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Dari awal, Sehun sudah melihat Jongin lari ke atap sendirian dan Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Oh." Katanya berusaha agar terlihat tak acuh. Dalam hati Sehun sudah bersorak gembira karena Jongin sendiri yang ingin menemuinya. Terbukti dari pengakuan gadis itu. "Mau apa?" ujarnya lagi.

"Mengenai pertanyaan yang kau ajukan kemarin…" Jongin memenggal kata-katanya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan alis tidak sabar. Ia sudah tahu kemana alur pembicaraan ini. "aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi nanti, jika semuanya sudah jelas, maka aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padamu Sehun-ie." Jongin lekas berlari dari hadapan Sehun tanpa sempat Sehun cegah sebelumnya. Pria itu hanya bisa menatap di mana Jongin berpijak tadi sebelum berbalik.

Dari kata-kata Jongin tadi, mungkinkah Sehun punya harapan.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun ya?" Jongin lekas menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari balik dinding. "Jadi kau sudah yakin sekarang?"

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun. "Belum, makanya aku bilang akan mengatakan padanya ketika waktunya sudah tepat," Jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun menyisir sedikit helaian rambutnya yang terbang terkena terpaan angin. "Haa~, romansa anak muda." Dengusnya.

Jongin mencibir, "seperti kau tidak merasakannya saja. Kau bahkan bercerita padaku tentang pemuda berambut panjang bernama Vernon waktu itu."

Baekhyun gelagapan ketika Jongin membahas tentang pemuda berambut panjang yang ia temui tempo hari. "Jangan salah mengartikan, aku hanya, um, hanya merasa kesal padanya, makanya bercerita."

"Benarkah? Tapi rona merah di wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong." Jongin tersenyum puas ketika Baekhyun mendelik kepadanya.

"S-sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas."

Baekhyun langsung pergi mendahului Jongin yang masih tersenyum menggoda padanya. Dan Jongin sendiri baru menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun itu tsundere.

=0=0=0=

Sehun duduk di atas sepeda motornya dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Suara Jongin yang berbicara dengan nya di atap sekolah tadi bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya memandang malas ke arah Sehun. "Hun, menurut perkiraan ku siswi-siswi di sini bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau kau masih tersenyum juga." Sehun hanya melirik malas ke Chanyeol. Hilang sudah semua lamunannya tentang gadisnya akibat suara Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku tahu kau begini bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi, ayolah, kau bisa menyambung khayalanmu itu di rumah nanti." Kata pria berambut jabrik itu gusar.

"Hn, baiklah." Chanyeol hanya bisa cengengesan ketika mendengar gumaman Sehun. Pria jangkung dengan mata almond itu langsung duduk di belakang Sehun. Sehun sempat meliriknya sekilas sebelum menyalakan motornya dan melaju di jalanan Seoul.

…

=0=0=0=

…

Jongin menumpu dagu pada kedua kakinya yang ia lipat diatas sofa. Matanya menatap keluar jendela yang sengaja tak ia tutup.

Perlahan Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil jaketnya lalu memakainya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela, menutupnya sambil melihat langit malam, tanpa ditemani bulan tanpa hamparan bintang. Begitu sunyi. Dan entah mengapa, melihat langit saat ini membuatnya seperti menatap mata Sehun.

Ah, Jongin merasa sudah gila karena memikirkannya terus.

Jongin berjalan keluar rumahnya, hanya berjalan kaki. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaketnya ketika merasakan udara dingin menusuk-nusuk masuk ke kulitnya.

Jongin sudah melihat ramalan cuaca di tv dan persentase hujan akan turun hanya lima belas persen. Namun, baru saja ia sampai setengah jalan, hujan malah turun. Awalnya hanya berupa titik-titik sebelum berubah menjadi deras. Jongin lupa mengantisipasi hal ini dan ia sudah berjalan kaki terlalu jauh jika ingin berbalik ke rumah untuk sekedar mengambil payung.

Jongin hanya diam saja saat dirinya di guyur oleh air hujan yang turun semakin deras itu. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun merasakan tiap tetes air mengguyur tubuhnya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat ke atas, menyeka air hujan yang sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyukai hujan, tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ia merasa berbeda. Hujan ini seolah-olah mendukung suasana hatinya yang tengah mengalami euphoria.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Jongin merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ha? Kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan." Tukas pria itu. Jongin tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas apa yang di katakan Sehun karena air hujan yang beradu dengan tanah mengeluarkan suara cukup berisik.

"Sehun-ie, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit keras. Takut Sehun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Pemuda pale itu menoleh ke belakang sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mata Jongin melebar terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa langkah kakinya membawa ia ke rumah pria itu.

"Kau basah kuyup." Ujar Sehun. Tangannya langsung menarik Jongin, membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sehun langsung menghidupkan penghangat ruangan ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Jongin awalnya ragu ketika masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik keluarga Oh ini karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kakinya juga sedikit kotor karena jejak-jejak tanah.

"Ayo." Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sehun.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kita ke kamarku. Kau harus ganti baju agar tidak masuk angin." Ujar Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu dengan sabar mendekat kearah Jongin, menarik tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Jongin awalnya menolak, namun Sehun tidak perduli. Lelaki itu malah menyeretnya ke lantai atas kamarnya.

"Pakai ini. Kamar mandi di sebelah situ." Sehun menyodorkan sepotong baju kaos berwarna kuning beserta lejing hitam padanya. Matanya melirik kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Lelaki itu memilih memakai kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan lain.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Jongin berjalan pelan kearah meja belajar Sehun sambil menyeka rambut panjangnya yang masih meneteskan air.

Adik Oh Sejong itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin, menyuruhnya duduk di atas ranjang di samping pemuda itu. "Minum ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan secangkir ocha hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Sehun mengambil alih pekerjaan Jongin yang mengeringkan rambut gadis itu ketika Jongin menyesap teh buatannya.

"Orangtua mu, belum pulang juga, Sehun-ie?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun masih dengan kegiatannya yang mengeringkan rambut Jongin. "jadi, kita hanya berdua begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Jadi jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau hujan-hujanan tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menyampirkan handuk yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Jongin di sandaran kursi belajarnya.

"Itu..aku hanya jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba hujan turun."

"Jalan-jalan ke rumahku?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Jongin meliriknya dari bulu mata lentiknya sebelum menggeleng.

Jongin menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba sudah ada di sekitar rumahmu," Katanya pelan. "sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Sehun mengerutkan alis sambil memandang emerald jernih milik Jongin. Gadis itu membuang muka sambil jari-jarinya saling memilin.

"….mu," Jongin menggumam tak jelas di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kau berbicara tidak jelas Jongin." ujar Sehun. Alis hitam pemuda itu semakin mengerut dalam saat Jongin tidak juga menjawab perkataannya.

Sehun berjengit terkejut saat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria datar itu tajam. "Aku menyukai mu," dan mencium bibirnya.

Hanya pagutan kecil yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, namun membuat hati Sehun tertampar keras dengan kebahagiaan. Mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhnya, seperti jantungnya yang kini berdetak cukup keras.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Sehun bisa melihat wajah merah merona gadis itu yang kini tersenyum malu-malu di depannya.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Lelaki Oh itu langsung menerjagnya dengan pelukan, membuat tubuh keduanya terhempas di atas ranjang. Sehun merambat naik ke atas tubuh Jongin lalu mencium bibirnya keras dan dengan semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

"Ah, Sehun-ie." Jongin mendesah pelan ketika Sehun menciumi telinganya. Menggigit kecil cupingnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun pelan ketika lelaki itu mencium lehernya.

"Jongin… jadilah milikku," Sehun berujar pelan. Tubuhnya yang menindih Jongin semakin merapat, membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan. "dan setelah ini, aku akan membawamu pergi jauh-jauh dari Kris."

"Hentikan!" Jongin menolak namun tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan Sehun. Pria itupun tak gentar, matanya sudah tertutup kabut nafsu sejak tadi. Sehun memulai sentuhannya dengan menciumi wajah Jongin, lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya membuat sang gadis mendesah karena geli.

Sehun membuka perlahan baju yang dikenakan Jongin membuat tubuh gadis itu polos. "Sehun-ie, aah." Desah Jongin ketika pemuda Pale itu menciumi dadanya. Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, mengalungkannya di sekitar lehernya. Bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibir Jongin dan melumatnya.

Hingga akhirnya ruangan itu di penuhi suara erangan dan geraman mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas karena mobilnya yang mogok tiba-tiba. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam kurang lima belas menit.

Udara diluar cukup dingin karena habis diguyur hujan deras. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang mesin.

Rumah Jongin memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, namun gadis itu sangat enggan meninggalkan mobilnya di sini.

Lalu, sebuah cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari lampu sepeda motor di belakang tubuhnya membuatnya menoleh. Alisnya mengernyit begitu melihat sepeda motor tersebut berhenti di depannya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kan?" Sang pengendara itu hanya membuka kaca helm full-face miliknya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan. "ini aku, Park Chanyeol."

Merasa di curigai seperti penjahat, akhirnya si pengendara yang ternyata Chanyeol itu membuka helmnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mobilmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearahnya, "aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah jalan begini." Jawabnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali aku tidak mengerti tentang mesin," Gumam Chanyeol. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya si pemuda jabrik lagi.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Jongin." Baekhyun melirik ke belakang, "tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Chanyeol mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, tampak berfikir. "kalau begitu, biar aku antar saja." Chanyeol langsung menyalakan mesin motornya, siap tancap gas, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung naik bersamanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mobilku sendirian di sini." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibir, "Biar nanti aku telfon Paman Bae untuk menggerek mobilmu," Jawab Chanyeol. "ayo cepat naik."

Baekhyun naik dan duduk di belakang Chanyeol, "memangnya paman Bae itu siapa?"

"Oh, dia itu pamanku, seorang montir juga." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Jalan yang mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, sebelah kanan." Tunjuknya. "Eh?" Baekhyun terkesiap ketika mobil yang sangat di kenalnya keluar dari jalanan perumahan Jongin. Itu mobil Kris.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari ini.

"Uhm, Chanyeol?" Panggilnya pelan. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga Chanyeol, berbisik pada pria jabrik itu.

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah terkejut lantas segera mengangguk ketika mendengar perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

=0=0=0=

Sehun merasakan pergerakan di samping kanannya. Jongin sudah bangun dan sekarang gadis itu sedang memakai pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun parau. Jongin berbalik terkejut.

"Aku ingin pulang." Katanya, tak lupa senyum tipis ia torehkan untuk pemuda itu. "Sudah jam sepuluh malam, Sehun-ie." Gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih.

Sehun lekas memakai pakaianya lalu menyusul Jongin yang kini berada di kamar mandi. "Apa masih sakit, aku antar ya." tersirat nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebelum mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung. Masih sedikit basah namun tak lagi meneteskan air.

Sehun segera melesat keluar dari kamarnya. Mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi karena tidak mungkin memakai sepeda motornya karena cuaca sangat dingin.

…

=0=0=0=

…

"ibu, kenapa di sini gelap?"

"Ahh, lampunya ya?"

"Ibu, kau dimana? Aku takut gelap."

…

"Eommonim."

Gelap.

Adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Tubuhnya tidak mampu digerakkan, semuanya terasa letih. Hampir seperti ditibun oleh benda yang mempunyai berat ribuan kilo ton. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing

Sang lelaki merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya lalu menghempaskan ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Pemuda itu merintih karena sakit. Namun sang pelaku tampaknya tak memperdulikannya.

Telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh sebelum disusul oleh suara pintu yang tertutup keras. Dan tempat itu seketika menjadi hening.

….

….

…..

"Paman Lee?" Jongin terkejut melihat seorang supir kekasihnya berada di depan rumahnya. Matanya melirik kesembarang arah, mencoba mencari sesuatu selain mereka berdua. "ada apa, ya, malam-malam ke sini?' tanyanya.

Paman Lee tersenyum, "Tuan Kris menyuruh saya menjemput nona." Jawabnya kemudian.

Jongin mengernyitkan alis bingung. Baru kemarin dia dari rumah pria itu dan tidak biasanya Kris akan mengajaknya menginap dua kali.

"Ano, nona…" Lee kembali berbicara, tak lupa cengiran lebar ia torehkan untuk Jongin. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Tuan Kris bisa marah jika terlalu lama."

Jongin yang langsung paham dengan pesan tersirat dalam nada bicara Paman Lee langsung mengangguk. Gadis itu dengan cepat naik ke mobil setelah Paman Lee membuka pintunya. Pria yang tak lagi muda itu itu langsung memutari badan mobil, sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah melaju dengan kecepatan konstan membelah angin malam.

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kris ketika tak menemukan lelaki itu di teras belakang –tempatnya biasa bersantai.

Hal pertama yang menjadi objek pandangannya adalah; punggung tegap Kris –karena lelaki itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa, Jongin akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu lebih suka memandang ke langit luas.

Jongin baru saja akan membuka mulut sebelum Kris menyelanya. "Kau sudah datang." Tanpa intonasi yang berarti. Pria itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap Jongin sepenuhnya.

Jongin memandang jade Kris yang terlihat merah di pantulan emerald-nya. Jongin mendekat kea rah prianya dan merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Pandangannya menelisik penampilan Kris yang tampak berantakan. Dan matanya? Tubuh Jongin sedikit membeku saat melihat jade Kris yang tidak memancarkan apapun. Hanya kekosongan. Bahkan Jongin tidak bisa melihat dirinya di sana.

Kris tersenyum lantas menunjukkan kain panjang berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya. "Aku punya kejutan."

Jongin tahu ia tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan lelaki ini. Kris menutup matanya dengan kain hitam tersebut, mengikatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin merasakan dorongan halus pada tubuhnya dengan tangan Kris yang memegang bahunya.

Jongin tidak tahu mereka akan kemana sekarang, karena warna hitam menghalangi pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan Jongin merasakan tubuh Kris menjauh. Suara saklar lampu yang ditekan menjadi salah satu suara yang bisa memberi tahu Jongin di mana keberadaan Kris.

"Buka penutupnya, Jongin."

Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih kencang. Dadanya berdebar, namun bukan debaran yang asyik. Debaran yang terasa kali ini adalah; debaran ketakutan.

Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas tempatnya berpijak. Ruangan bercat putih dengan lantai marmer.

Brukkkh.

Mata Jongin membeliak terkejut ketika menatap jade Kris yang begitu tajam menatap matanya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sesuatu yang tadi dihempaskannya ke lantai. "Buka penutup kepalanya." Perintah Kris lagi. Jongin masih menatap mata jade Kris penuh penasaran dan entah mengapa debaran di dadanya makin bertambah. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang buka."

Kris berjongkok lalu menarik penutup kepala dari kepala sang korban dengan gerakan pelan, membuat perasaan waswas timbul di hati Jongin.

Mata Jongin kembali membola terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di depannya kini. "Sehun-ie mu kan?" Kris menjambak rambut Sehun, menunjuk-nujuk wajah pria itu. "Tapi aku salut, dia sangat kuat. Dia bahkan tidak mati menerima pukulan dariku."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh luka lebam dan darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin parau. Gadis itu berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak menjerit.

Kris menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "karena dia merebut milikku." Jongin melemaskan bahunya mendengarnya. Dari awal juga dia tahu, ini pasti karenanya. "Dan dia bodoh, karena terang-terangan menantangku."

Tungkai kaki Kris melangkah mendekati Jongin saat melihat tubuh itu merosot jatuh. "Dia datang padaku dan mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya," Kris menarik tubuh Jongin hingga jatuh dalam pelukkannya. "..dan dia merasa menang karena itu." Tangannya mencengkram kasar wajah Jongin, "Tapi aku lebih bodoh karena percaya padamu," sebelum menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Sehun bangun karena mendengar suara teriakan yang memekakan telinganya. Itu teriakan Jongin. Sehun mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa.

Namun, ia merasa tubuhnya kembali terangkat. Ada seseorang di depan matanya, menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya," Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar gumaman dari orang di depannya. "aku sudah mengingatkan mu beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja keras kepala." Disusul suara isakan tertahan.

"Chan..Yeol..."

"Sudah jangan bicara, bodoh." Jawab seseorang (yanga ternyata Chanyeol) itu ketus. "Tenang saja, Baekhyun bertugas menyelamatkan Jongin." Seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Sehun, Chanyeol berkata. Mereka berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

Beruntunglah rumah yang di tinggali Kris dalam keadaan kosong saat ini.

Sampai di luar Chanyeol langsung menempatkan tubuh Sehun ke kursi penumpang. Melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh luka membuatnya iba dan ingin segera membawa temannya itu ke rumah sakit. Namun apa daya, mobil yang digunakannya saat ini adalah mobil milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka ke dalam." –tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun, Chanyeol segera bergegas lari ke dalam rumah kembali.

'ah, bagaimana aku tahu yang mana kamarnya?' –gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia dan Baekhyun hanya membagi tugas, dengan Chanyeol yang menyelamatkan Sehun dan Baekhyun menolong Jongin.

"Ayo cepat, Jongin." Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suara melengking Baekhyun di salah satu lorong. Kakinya bergegas mendekat kearah suara dan menemukin Baekhyun yang tengah menyeret Jongin.

"Tapi, dia juga berdarah…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Polisi akan kesini beberapa saat lagi, Jongin-ie." Kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jongin. Kemudian pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum kearah Jongin saat melihat tatapan gadis itu, "Sehun ada di mobil." Jawabnya. "Kalian sebaiknya cepat pergi, biar aku yang mengurus ini sampai polisi datang." Himbaunya kepada dua gadis itu.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menarik Jongin bersamanya. Mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi ketika melihat Sehun di sampingnya. Mata pria itu setengah terbuka, ketika Jongin memeluknya.

"Sehun-ie, maaf. Maaf."

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Jongin di belakangnya masih menangis sambil memeluk Sehun yang mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

=0=0=0=

Jongin datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri dari kemarin. Ada beberapa tulang lengannya yang patah akibat pukulan Kris.

Saat sampai di depan kamar rawat Sehun, Jongin bisa melihat ada tiga orang dewasa di sana. Dua lelaki dan seorang wanita.

"Annyeong-haseyo." Sapa Jongin ramah. Jongin kira ia akan di usir atau di tampar oleh ibu keluarga Sehun ini, namun dia salah. Ketiga orang ini malah memberi senyum padanya. "Apa Sehun-ie belum sadar juga?" Tanyanya.

Ketiga orang di depannya saling pandang sebelum sang Oh sulung –Sejong angkat bicara. "Haha, jangan terlalu khawatir, Jongin. Adik-ku pasti akan segera sadar, dia kan kuat."

Jongin tahu kata-kata Itachi itu bermaksud untuk menghiburnya, namun tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar Sehun?" Ayah Sehun bertanya. Onyx-nya menatap Jongin meminta jawaban.

"Bukan." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Jongin baru saja ingin berbicara lagi, sebelum dering handphone-nya mengintrupsi. Ada nama Baekhyun di id caller-nya. "Ah, maaf, aku permisi sebentar."

.

.

.

.

Jongin langsung menyetop taxi ketika Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Masih terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya bagaimana kata-kata Baekhyun tadi.

 _"Dia di tahan di rumah sakit jiwa."_

"Saat di introgasi dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mereka memanggil dokter psikiologi dan katanya Kris mempunyai kecendrungan psikiopat. Sangat berbahaya jika di tempatkan dalam satu sel dengan orang lain."

"Intinya mereka mengatakan bahwa, Kris memang mempunyai gangguan jiwa."

Jongin hanya bisa menatap sedih pria berambut merah yang kini tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bisa bukakan pintunya?" pintanya pada sang perawat bertubuh tambun di sampingnya. Netra mahoni-nya masih menatap Kris. Jongin menoleh, dan mendapat tatapan keraguan dari perawat tersebut. "Gwaehchanhayeo. Dia tidak akan menyakitiku."

Walau sedikit enggan, namun perawat dengan name tag Go Ara itu tetap membukakan pintunya juga. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam sana, duduk di depan Kris.

"Kris-ge.." panggilnya sambil menyentuh pelan tangan Kris yang ada di depannya.

Kris menoleh, dengan tatapan kosong yang ia punya. "Jongin?" katanya. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu membuang wajahnya ke samping, kembali menatap langit. "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

Jongin mendongak saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kris. "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada lirih. "Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Kris mendengus. Apanya yang tidak sengaja? Jelas-jelas dia memukul Sehun saat pria itu datang ke rumahnya. Mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah milknya sepenuhnya.

Kris lalu merasakan pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Lengan Jongin melingkari tubuhnya sedangkan kepala gadis itu bersandar di dada kerasnya.

"Mereka bilang kau sakit jiwa, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku lebih mengenalmu dari pada mereka."

"Aku memang sakit jiwa." Kris membenarkan. "Bahkan aku tidak merasa bersalah ketika aku hampir membunuh seseorang." Katanya lagi. Kris merasakan kepala Jongin menggeleng di dadanya. "Pergilah Jongin. Kupikir seseorang sudah menunggumu." Kris mendorong bahu Jongin pelan.

"Kris-ge.."

"Kau bebas dariku sekarang Jongin. Pergilah. Sehun mungkin menunggumu." Jongin menangis dalam diamnya. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya dan… semoga kau bahagia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Di tangannya ada sebuket bunga lily. Sejong bilang Sehun sudah sadar semalam.

Jongin berhentik berlari dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Gadis itu memandang pintu bernomor 203 di depannya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dengan langkah mantap, ia memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya.

Langkah baru untuk takdirnya yang baru sudah dimulai dari sekarang.

Cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu menerpa wajahnya. Dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, wajah Sehun yang berbalut perban sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Pria itu lalu menoleh kearahnya, dengan senyum tipis yang masih sama seperti dulu. "Hei. Apa kabar, Matahariku."

Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ketika ia memeluk lelaki itu dan mencium aroma tubuhnya.

'Lambaikan tanganmu pada dunia dan…

….katakan halo pada takdirmu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Udah berapa bulan ya? Setengah tahun ada? Maaf banget yaaa.

Saya masih hidup kok, cuman lagi sibuk jadi gini deh. Planning update ini udah dari bulan kemarin tapi entah kenapa baru bisa selesai sekarang, maaf buat yang lama nunggu, buat gantinya secepatnnya special chapther minggu depan.

Sampai jumppa lagi. /waving hands with Hunkai/


	5. Bonus

4/4+1 = Special Chapther

Cast belong to **GOD** , storyline belong to **Bang Kise Ganteng**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hidupku akan berubah secepat ini dalam sekejap. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan belum lama kukenal. Rela terluka karenanya dan setiap hari tersenyum hanya karena mengingat namanya.

Dan itu, sangat bukan aku. Bukan Oh Sehun. Yeah, si Oh Sehun sebelum aku bertemu dengan gadisku—Kim Jongin.

Seperti saat ini.

Aku hampir tak bisa menahan setiap kedutan di sudut bibirku ketika Jongin menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulutku. Perasaanku begitu senang, ketika mengetahui Jongin juga balas mencintaiku dan memperhatikanku seperti ini. Padahal aku tahu, semua ini terjadi akibat kesalahanku sendiri.

Aku yang mendatangi Kris, menantangnya dan membuatnya mengamuk hingga berbuat seperti ini. Aku tahu, lelaki itu adalah bukanlah tipe penyabar dan keras kepala sepertiku. Dingin dan mempunyai ego setinggi langit. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit emosi, kurasa.

Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jongin—melebihi diriku sendiri. Dia sangat, sangat dan sangat mencintai gadisku.

Kadang aku merasa iri padanya. Mengingat betapa besar cintanya pada Jongin membuat dadaku berdenyut, karena aku tidak bisa seperti dia. Mencintai seseorang dengan seluruh hidupnya lalu melepaskannya. Aku tahu ini, mengingat percakapan kami sebelum kejadiaan naas malam itu.

Dia itu bodoh sekali, ya?

"Sehun-ie?"

Suara lembut Jongin yang menyapa pendengaranku menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Aku menatap netra cokelatnya dengan jelagaku dan mendapati dia tengah memandangku khawatir. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengacak-acak rambut pink yang kini berubah warnanya menjadi cokelat tua.

Dia ingin memulai lembaran baru katanya, ketika aku bertanya. Aku hanya diam saat itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai rambut magnetanya.

"Kau melamun?" suaranya kembali mengudara. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya yang kini mengaduk bubur dalam mangkuk sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku menggeleng dan Jongin paham artinya, jadi tangannya terulur untuk meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Kris," ujarku padanya. Jongin tampak terkejut namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan malah menyodorkan segelas air padaku yang langsung kuteguk hingga tandas.

"Aku mengunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu," suaranya lirih, membuat tatapanku kembali mengarah padanya. Wajahnya berubah sendu, dan aku merasa bersalah karenanya. "Dia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun, kecuali aku. Pipinya sangat tirus dan lingkaran di matanya semakin menghitam," ujar Jongin lagi.

Aku tahu bagaimanapun kelakuan Kris pada gadisku, Jongin tetap menyayanginya. Oh, tidak, tidak. Jongin sangat menyayanginya.

"Kita bisa mengunjunginya lain kali, setelah aku sembuh," ujarku. Jongin menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sorot tak percaya. Dan aku tahu ini karena apa.

"Tapi Sehun-ie, dia itu kan…."

"Jongin," aku mendesah, memotong kalimatnya barusan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, dan aku sudah memaafkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari," kataku lagi seraya menangkup kedua belah pipinya.

Binar kebahagian tercetak jelas di wajah gadisku ketika aku mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahinya. Aku memang tak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa aku telah memaafkan Kris Wu. Itu kulakukan bukan semata-mata karena aku ingin membuat Jongin bahagia dan memandangku sebagai lelaki baik dan pemaaf, tapi itu kulakukan karena Kris tak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Ya, walaupun sebagian besar dari kejadian ini merupakan kesalahannya juga.

Seminggu yang lalu aku selalu menggerutu karena aku belum diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah dan harus menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Namun saat ini, aku kembali melontarkan protesanku ketika telah sampai di rumah.

Bukannya apa, namun hidupku terasa sangat hampa tanpa kehadiran Jongin di sini. Kamarku terasa kosong walau ada Sejong di sana dan sedang memainkan komputerku.

"Yang sabar ya, Huni. Adik iparku pasti akan segera ke sini ketika ujiannya telah selesai," ujarnya. Aku mendecih pelan, namun tak membalas ocehannya. Karena bagiku, Sejong itu bak ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang cukup cerewet, tingkahnya pasti akan menjadi-jadi jika aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

Dan sayangnya, gadisku sedang melaksanakan ujian pergantian semester hari ini. Dan karena kondisiku yang belum terlalu pulih dan juga tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukan aktivitas rutin seperti biasanya—akibat pukulan Kris yang membuat beberapa tulangku patah—aku harus berdiam diri di rumah dan akan mengikuti ujian susulan nanti.

"Aku bosan," gumamku sambil meletakkan benda flat—yang sedari tadi menjadi pengalih perhatiaanku—dengan asal di atas meja. Aku melirik Sejong yang kini tampak asyik menekuni bacaannya yang ada dalam komputerku sambil mengurut dagu. "Hyung, dimana Ibu?" tanyaku padanya.

Dahinya mengerut dengan pandangan onyx yang masih menatap lurus layar monitor, berpura-pura focus pada apa yang tengah ia lihat, padahal aku tahu bahwa ia dengan jelas mendengar suaraku, tapi mengabaikannya.

Oh, Sejong. Kupikir kau harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena kondisiku ini sehingga membuat aku tidak menendangmu keluar dari kamarku, dan berakhir tragis dengan berguling di anak tangga.

"Se-Hyun—"

Krieettt…

Suara pintu kamar yang berderit ketika dibuka berhasil memotong perkataanku. Kepalaku menoleh—bersamaan dengan kepala Sejong yang juga menoleh menatap pintu. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku lagi ketika helaian cokelat itu terlihat.

Tak lama, sosok gadisku yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah menjadi satu-satunya yang mengunci perhatianku, ketika pintu marmer itu dibuka dengan lebar olehnya.

"Selamat Siang," sapanya ramah. Matanya melirik ke arahku sebentar sebelum terfokus pada Sejong. "Maafkan aku, jika lancang. Aku sudah menekan bel sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada orang. Jadi…."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ie."

Oh, tentu saja itu bukan suaraku. Walaupun panggilan itu sangat manis didengar, namun aku tidak akan memanggil Jongin dengan embel-embel begitu. Itu, err—terdengar lebay di telingaku.

Sejong melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dada sambil melempar cengiran—yang kuyakin ditirunya dari Chanyeol—dan membuat gestur bahwa apa yang dilakukan Jongin tidaklah salah. Yah, itu memang tidak salah. Aku bahkan mengizinkan Jongin memasuki kamarku, mengingat kami pernah melakukan sesuatu yang panas di sini.

Aku melihat Sejong bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu. Mataku sukses membeliak ketika dengan seenak udelnya Sejong merangkul bahu Jongin dan menariknya masuk ke dalam setelah melirikku sekejap.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ie," ulang kakakku itu sekali lagi. "Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri, toh, nanti kau akan jadi adik iparku, 'kan?" ujar Sejong, mencoba menggoda kami. Aku mendengus di tempat tidurku sedangkan Jongin tampak malu-malu. "Ohya, Sehun sudah menunggumu dari tadi lo~" ujarnya lagi.

Jongin melemparkan senyum manisnya ketika manik cokelat kayunya menangkap pandanganku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya dan menyuruh Sejong keluar dari kamarku. Anak emas ayahku itu menggerutu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia hengkang dari ruangan ini.

"Maafkan aku terlambat," Jongin bergumam pelan sambil mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang king size-ku. "Mobil Baekhyun mogok lagi dan kami harus menunggu bus lewat," dan seperti menjadi kebiasaan wajib, Jongin selalu memberitahuku alasan keterlambatannya. Dia yang mempunyai inisiatif sendiri dengan alasan itu, walaupun aku tidak pernah memintanya. Itu karena aku percaya pada gadisku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku sambil mengulas senyum.

Dan satu hal lagi yang begitu kusuka dari gadisku adalah; senyumnya. Senyumnya tampak malu-malu membuat aku gemas sehingga memberi _quick kiss_ di pipinya, dan itu membuatnya merona.

=0=0=0=

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepulanganku dari rumah sakit. Jongin tak pernah absen mengunjungiku dan selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku, dan ini membuat perasaan cintaku bertambah untuknya.

Ibu, ayah dan Sejong-hyung, bahkan kakek Hyunjoong yang berada di London juga menyukainya. Dan aku merasa senang karena itu, gadisku diterima dengan tangan terbuka di keluargaku.

"Jongin-ie~"

Lengkingan suara nyaring ibuku membuatku menoleh. Bukan karena suaranya sebenarnya, melainkan karena nama yang keluar dari bibir lembutnya. Aku berusaha menahan diriku agar tetap berdiri diam dan tidak langsung berbalik menemui Jongin dan menerjangnya dengan pelukanku. Aku harus menahan itu karena aku tidak ingin terlihat agresif di mata gadisku.

"Dimana Sehun-ie, Bibi?" suara Jongin mengalun indah hingga sampai ke telingaku.

"Sehun-ie ada di belakang Jongin-ie." jawab ibuku. Tidak ada sahutan dari Jongin yang dapat kudengar, karena selanjutnya adalah, suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku lah yang menjadi fokusku saat ini.

"Sehun-ie," Aku langsung berbalik secepat suara Jongin yang terdengar dan langsung di suguhi oleh senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, memangkas jarak di antara kami.

Kepala cokelatnya mengangguk. "Iya, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," ujar gadisku lagi. Aku mengangguk sambil menggamit tangannya dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyaku ketika melihat benda yang tengah ditentengnya menggunakan tangan kiri.

Jongin melirik ke arah mataku memandang dan tersenyum ketika manik mahoninya kembali menatapku. "Kris-ge tidak suka makan makanan yang bukan masakakanku," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menarik tangan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sebelum aku bertemu dengan Taeyong—sahabat kecilku selain Chanyeol.

"Hei, Hyung," sapanya ramah ketika melihatku. Kemudian matanya menggerling ke kanan, tempat gadisku berdiri. "Hai, cantik," katanya lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya—bersikap ganjen pada gadisku.

"Masuklah ke dalam duluan," perintahku yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadisku. Aku memperhatikan punggung kecilnya sebelum hilang di tikungan koridor. Pandanganku kembali pada Taeyong. "Lama tak jumpa, Yongie," aku mencoba berbasa-basi padanya.

"Ya. Hm, untuk apa kau ke sini, omong-omong?" tanyanya padaku.

"Melihat teman," jawabku. Setelahnya obrolan kami mengalir dengan sendirinya. Taeyongteman yang mudah akrab denganku. Sifatnya cukup ramah dan dia akrab di kalangan gadis-gadis sepertiku. Itulah mengapa aku menyuruh Jongin masuk untuk menemui Kris lebih dulu. Aku takut gadisku akan termakan bujuk rayu pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Walaupun aku tahu, Jongin bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Taeyong menepuk bahuku pelan sebelum izin pergi karena ada urusan mendadak. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, menyusul gadisku.

Aku tak perlu kalang kabut mencari di mana ruangan Kris karena Jongin sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Tak harus dengan waktu lama, karena akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan itu. aku sangat yakin karena aku bisa mendengar suara tawa gadisku, walau samar.

"Sehun-ie bilang dia sudah memafkanmu."

Aku spontan menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara gadisku. Jongin sudah berhenti tertawa dan suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kau tampak bahagia," ujar Kris. Aku mengenal suara datar tak berintonasi ini. "Sehun baik padamu?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin dan aku tahu gadisku sedang mengangguk sekarang. Aku mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela jeruji besi itu, melihat posisi mereka saat ini.

Kris sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan Jongin di depannya. Kepala bersuraikan cokelat tua miliknya menunduk dalam, mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah. Terkadang aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang gadisku pikirkan.

"Semuanya…pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada kau, Kris-ge," lirih Jongin.

Gerakan tangan pemuda merah itu langsung terhenti dan kini ia menatap gadisku dengan sorot tak terbaca. Dapat kulihat dari pantulan jelagaku, ketika tangan Kris terulur, mengusap wajah Jongin.

Sekarang aku tahu, Kris adalah kelemahan Jongin. Hal-hal yang mengenai lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuat Jongin rapuh.

"Aku senang kau bahagia, Jongin. Dan aku senang dengan tempat tinggalku saat ini," ujarnya lembut, begitupula dengan sorot matanya. "Anggaplah ini sebagai cara penebusan dosaku padamu."

Kepala Jongin menggeleng kencang sebelum gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya, memeluk Kris dengan begitu erat. Aku memilih keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan menatap mereka berdua.

Aku tidak merasa cemburu—sungguh! Aku bisa memaklumi hal ini. Bagaimana perasaan Jongin dan Kris. Jadi untuk saat ini aku hanya tersenyum memandang keduanya.

Dan senyumku perlahan pudar ketika jade itu menatap lurus-lurus pada mataku. Tatapan yang sama seperti sebulan yang lalu.

Tatapan memohon.

Aku mengerti maksudnya apa dan mengangguk singkat. Tidak ada dendam di hatiku pada Kris. Karena ini menyangkut kebahagian gadis yang sama-sama kami cinta.

Dan Kris di sana makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadisku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, membiarkan kehangatan gadisku memenuhi memorinya.

Karena sekarang aku tahu, hanya dengan cara inilah Kris menunjukkan perasaan cintanya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Jadi updatenya nggak jadi minggu depan, kejutan!

.

.

.

.

Omake

Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di bawah meja, mencoba menahan berjuta emosinya yang siap keluar akibat perkataan Sehun barusan. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya pemuda Oh ini mengetahui rumahnya, masuk semaunya ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau menantangku?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang namun terkesan mengancam. Sehun mengangkat alis kirinya tinggi, memandang Kris dengan tatapan remehnya.

"Tidak," pemuda itu menggeleng sambil mengulas senyum sinis. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sudah kalah dan dia adalah milikku sekarang."

Duaghhh!

Sehun langsung terjungkal ke belakang ketika sebuah tendangan keras dari Kris mengenai rahangnya. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya sebelum sebuah beban berat bertumpu pada tubuhnya.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali diterimanya, membuat Sehun merasakan pusing yang amat sangat pada kepalanya. Matanya membengkak, sehingga tak dapat melihat begitu jelas sosok di atasnya ini. Tapi Sehun tahu, orang yang sedang mendudukinya kini adalah Rei Kris.

Sehun mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya dan melayangkan pukulan telak yang sukses mengenai hidung pemuda merah itu.

Pemuda itu mengerang keras dan menutupi hidungnya dengan telapak tangan, menghalau darah yang mengucur keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kau menyedihkan," ujar Sehun di sela-sela rintihannya. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun segara menendang tubuh pemuda itu hingga membentur meja dan menyikut kepalanya keras.

Dalam hati Sehun memuji, Kris Wu memang kuat. Bahkan ia tak goyah sedikitpun meski Sehun telah memukulnya dengan keras.

Sehun menarik kerah baju pria bertato naga itu, hendak melayangkan pukulan lainnya sebelum menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kris yang begitu keras.

Setetes air jatuh mengenai tangannya, membuat Sehun tertegun.

"ARGHHHH!"

Pemuda itu menjerit dan langsung menendang perut sang Pria Raven sebelum Sehun sempat menghindar sebelumnya. Pria berdarah Oh itu meringkuk, memegang perutnya sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau benar, aku sungguh menyedihkan," suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar. "Tapi kulakukan semuanya, semata-mata karena aku tak ingin kehilangan. Aku tak mau kehilangan Jongin."

Sehun masih terbatuk dan merasakan nyeri menjalari tulangnya. Bahkan jarinya pun sudah tak bisa lagi digerakkan.

"Aku bahkan rela mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menyingkirkan bajingan-bajingan di luar sana darinya," giginya saling bergemelutuk geram, membuat Sehun bergidik. "Tapi aku tidak tahu, perbuatanku membuatnya menjauh."

Kris tersenyum lemah, pandangannya sedikit menerawang. "Kau bilang, dia milikmu, 'kan?" tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun, dan Kris tampak tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. "Ya, Sehun. dia memang milikmu saat ini. Aku menyerah. Aku ingin melepaskannya untuk bahagia."

Pria bersurai pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot tak terbaca. "Karena aku sadar, aku telah kehilangan hatinya bahkan sebelum kalian bertemu."

Dengan pelan dan gontai, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang bahkan sudah diambang batas kesadaran. "Jadi…." Sebuah tendangan kembali mengenai punggung Sehun. "Kulakukan ini padamu, agar Jongin lebih mudah membenciku."

Hingga Sehun sudah tidak merasakan lagi tubuhnya. Hal satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah; ketika tubuhnya terlempar mengenai dinding di belakangnya dan langkah kaki yang menjauh. Cahaya yang menyerbu masuk ketika pintu dibuka membuat ia bisa melihat jelas punggung tegap itu.

"Setelah ini bahagiakan Jongin, Sehun. Aku memohon!"

Dan suara pintu yang tertutp dengan keras membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

THANKS TO

 **GOD | BANG KISE GANTENG | Internet | | S.M. Entertaiment**

Baby Magnae | Baby niz 137 | BaekheeChanlove | ChanChan22 | Kamong Jjong | Kitten Taco | Novita850 | ParkHyunHa | Shandy1512 | VinGgu Hunkai | bitchykai | dejong | dosarang12 | hunhips | | jongiebottom | micopark | novisaputri09 | | | xhaeeunx | Home fairy floss | Ulfamariana | estkai | gweboon | hunkai exo | kacandr | kihyunie | ly94 | saaa07 | thedolphinduck | unujang89 | xxchancimit | Guest (cute) | Guest (2) | Guest (Lelakimkaaaaaa) | Guest (kimkaaaaaa)

And all silent readers

Ps: maaf untuk yang tidak tersebut


End file.
